Catwalk Love
by snowflakedreams96
Summary: Tessa Gray is a supermodel living in London. At only 18, she's got the world in front of her and plans to strut all over it. That is, until William Herondale comes rushing into her life. Things from the past are brought back to the light, and Tessa's world is flipped upside down faster than she can realize. ADOPTED from Love2Write DealwithIt.
1. Chapter 1

**Catwalk Love**

**A/N: Hey world, ummm...so this story may look familar because some else origionally wrote it, but I adopted it from her. I give all credit to Love2Write DealwithIt for the first nine chapters of this story. I hope that any slight changes I've made to the story doesn't change it too much. Hope you all enjoy the story and it's continuation. **

**PS: This will be the only authors note throughout the entire story unless something changes. Please don't hate me for adpoting the story, or the changes I've made to it. Reviews and Comments are always welcomed in the proper section. I hope you all enjoy the continued version of this story.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Theresa Gray **

"I still can't believe that my mom is actually making me have a formal dinner with them." I said to my best friend Jessamine Lovelace who was going through my walk in closet looking for something that I would wear to this stupid dinner.

"How about this one?" Jessamine said pulling out a full length, one shouldered dress that had a gold belt that would fit around my body snugly. I wrinkled my nose at it and shook my head at it.

"Jess, have you've been listing to me at all?" I complained. Jessamine didn't answer, just shook her head and walked back into the closet, obviously not satisfied with the dress either.

"I mean I understand that our new neighbors are lawyers, and lawyers and doctors always need to get along." At least that is what my parents had told me. Something about if a patient sued, and they would have the best lawyers in town already on there side. Yeah, whatever. "I just don't get why I have to be there?"

"U huh." Jess said, "How about this one?" she asked. This one was knee length strapless white dress. It was cute, and I knew that the white would only make me look tanner and my hair darker than it's already dark brownness. Sighing, I grabbed the dress from Jess, who squealed in delight that she had found a dress for me to wear. Pride just beamed from her face at her success.

"Go find some shoes and jewelry." I said sighing again as my best friend ran off into the closet to find the perfect accessories to compliment the dress. While she was doing that, I continued my rant.

"I mean they're probably just going to be a whole bunch of old people and I'll die of sheer boredom while they talk about things that I don't even care about."

"Oh stop complaining Tessa." Jessamine said coming out of my closet with a pair of gold high heels and a golden flower necklace in hand. Again, I took the things and laid them by the dress. Looking at them I could see that Jessamine had gone with the goddess look tonight, "For all you know they could have a very hot son, or two. If there's two you call me up ok." She wiggled her eyebrows at me. I couldn't help but grin at her infatuation with boys. But, of course, all boys had an infatuation with her too.

Jessamine Lovelace, with her blond hair and slender body and soft brown eyes, was one of the areas top models, of course, with I was also one of those top models. And at only the age of eighteen we both had huge careers ahead of us. So, of course, boys flocked to her like bugs to a light. They did the same to me, but unlike Jessamine I was always turning them down.

"I will Jess." I said laughing. Jessamine scrunched her nose and pointed her finger at the makeup table in my large room. Sighing and rolling my eyes, I walked over and sat in the modern looking chair and waited patiently while Jess curled my hair.

I stayed quiet as my best friend worked on me. I was to busy thinking about how I would have to keep the Gray family smile on my face all night, and how it would be torture to hear another one of my families lectures if I acted rude. And god did I want to act rude. Jess has told me on several accusations that I am actually a secret bitch. Nice to everyone around me, but if you really got to know me you would see that I was a complete bitch. Of course, she also said under that I wasn't a bitch at all.

To be honest, I didn't even know what to think of myself. I know that I hide my true self well. With two lawyers as parents, I was to nice to people who mattered, and a complete bitch to people who didn't. To be completely honest, I didn't remember when I was just myself except when I was writing her music.

"Ok." Jess said breaking me from my musing, "What do you think?"

I looked in the full body mirror already knowing that I would look amazing, but still was surprised at what Jessamine had accomplished. My hair fell in perfect curls that framed my face perfectly. She had swiped glitter through my hair and put a light dusting over my face, arms, and neck area. With my eyes, she hadn't put any eyes shadow on or mascara, only eyeliner and a little bit of lip gloss covered my lips. She had also strung the golden necklace around my neck.

"It's amazing Jess." I said giving her smile. She clapped her hands frantically together.

"Now go put the dress and shoes on I want to see the whole package." She said hands on her hips, her artist face already on. I rolled my eyes, but put the dress of without further question. I turned to Jessamine who nodded in acceptance. "Perfection."

I turned to the mirror to see a goddess staring back at me. The white dress clung to me in all the right places, but it wasn't too tight to be considered a slut's dress. The gold necklace hug over my collarbone perfectly and the gold shoes only made me taller than my usual five foot eight self, now I was at least six foot. The make up fit perfectly with the clothes, and gave me a natural look that only true beauties could pull off, at least that is what my manager had said before.

"I think my work here is done." Jessamine said. She turned around and collected her stuff around the room. While she was doing that we heard the house doorbell ring. Which only meant that are guest where here, "And right on time I see." She grabbed her last bag and started walking through the door. At the last moment she called back to me.

"The usual code if I any hot ones show up." She said to me. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but laugh.

"You know it." I said back. But of course I really did doubt that there would be any hot guys down there tonight.

Sighing, I looked at my reflection again, I couldn't help but smile at my own reflection. If there were any guys down there, they would definately be star struck.

**Will Herondale**

When the door opened to the large mansion I was expecting to see two old looking doctors with wrinkles and the smell of blood and cleaning supplies on them. What I got was a total shock, and two older people who were definately not wrinkled.

The woman, who Charlotte had told me was a famous surgeon, had milky white skin and dark brown hair, her eyes were gray. Plus, she had a decent body. Total MILF! She was warmly looking at Charlotte and Henry, probably thinking of way to get on their good side, like all the other neighbors that they had.

The man was like a complete opposite of the woman. Charlotte had said that he was the head director of the hospital here in London, but they where both American. He was exceptionally tan, but not fake and bake tan, a natural tan. His hair was a light shade of blond and his eyes were almost black. He also had the exact same smile on his face as his wife.

"Welcome." The woman said finally. Charlotte gave a curt nod, but Henry went into an explosion of "thank you's" and "we are so happy to be here." They both smiled, and ushered us into the huge house.

They then led us into a large living room of sorts which was decorated in a modern way. With weird geometric decorations in a variety of colors. Two large white couches faced a huge flat screen TV plastered to the wall, which were also white. This had to be there show off living room, there cozy one was somewhere else in this house.

I was about to sit down when a blond bombshell walked elegantly into the room. At first I thought that she had to be there daughter, but by her lack of formal wear I decided it must be a friend. I couldn't help but see Jem rise ever so slightly in his seat. The girl only gave us a quick glance before turning to the heads of the house.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Gray." She said, she was not American.

"Hello Jessamine." They replied. Oh Jessamine, that was a hot name. "Is she ready?" they asked, which I could only assume was there daughter.

"She's ready for one of our catwalk shows." My head turned to Jessamine, who was looking at Jem and I. She wanted to make sure we got that. That Jessamine and the Gray's daughter were models. Without another word Jessamine, existed the living room, but just as she was about to leave she called back to the Gray's.

"Hey Mrs. Gray," she said grinning, "When you call down Tessa, could you please tell her that Marshal changed the location of our next shoot, she should check her e-mail and phone for details."

"Of course I will honey." Mrs. Gray called back. She then turned are attention to us. "I'll just go call for Theresa now." Mrs. Gray walked over to a white box on the wall. Pushing a button she spoke into the box.

"Tessa, our guests are here," she said in a honey sweet voice, but it dripped menace behind it. "Oh and Jessamine said that Marshal changed your shoot location. Check your e-mail and phone. After dinner." She said as a last thought. A sigh came through the box that made me cock my head in interest.

"Very well mother." A voice that could only belong to a smoking hot girl said, "I'll be right down." The box clicked off and we all turned to the stair case that the Gray's were looking at. Mr. Gray was mumbling apologies to Charlotte and Henry, saying something about teenagers and even worse teenagers who are models.

"This dinner should be fun." I said to Jem who was watching the stair case with interest.

"Just try not to shock the girl with your vulgar nature." He said to me. I grinned at him.

"She's a model," I mused, "I've never been with a model."

"Shut the…" Jem didn't finish his sentence because a white goddess had entered.

Somehow she had made it down the stairs in her high heels without making a sound. The gold high heels did wonderful things for her forever legs, and the white dress hung amazingly on her already amazing body. She had her mothers dark hair and her fathers dark complexion. Her eyes where gray, but a much lighter shade than her mothers. She was hot, really, really hot. She had on the same fake smile as her parents, but in her eyes I could see a rebel that I wanted.

"Mr. and Mrs. Branwell, this is our daughter Theresa." Mrs. Gray said.

"Please," Tessa smiled, "Call me Tessa. It's an honor to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Branwell."

"Likewise, Tessa." Henry replied back.

"Ok, Tessa," I said to her. Her head snapped towards mine her smile changing a little into a real one. Charlotte gave me a glare that meant to behave myself, which I had no intentions of doing if I ever got her alone, but at the moment I had to deal with only a certain amount of being a complete ass. I strolled over to her and held out my hand to hers, with a smile she took it. Like the true gentlemen I was, I pulled her closer in until her arm was in the crook of mine. "Now shall we go eat?" I saw Tessa shake her head in amusement, and saw Jem who was rolling his eyes at my antics.

"That sounds like a lovely idea Will." Henry said patting me on the back and making me launch forward, taking Tessa with me. Her smile now completely genuine and friendly. If I must say, it was a very pretty smile.

"Quite Henry." I said. Then I turned a charming smile towards Tessa, its usual effect did not occur with her. Instead she raised her perfectly groomed eyebrow in perfection and her perfect eyebrows scrunched together. I didn't like how that her perfect skin was wrinkled like that and I had a desire to smooth the wrinkles out.

_What the hell Will, _I said to myself_, what are you thinking about?! She's just another girl sure she's a hot one, but she's still another girl._

"See something you like Will?" I heard her whisper in my ear. I looked around quickly to see that everyone was entering large doors to the right that was probably the dinning room. We were alone for a few seconds. I gave her another smirk, again it had no effect.

"Actually," I whisper in her ear, "I see something that I need." I then very lightly brush my lips against her ear and then…she pulled back.

Tessa looked up at me with a face blank of any expression. She cocked her head, the shook it like she had decided something. Then, she turned on her heels and left towards the dinning room.

She didn't look back, and she left me standing there like a complete idiot. It took me a few seconds to realize what had just happened and reality felt like a kick in the balls.

She had rejected me. William Herondale did not get rejected.

I glanced back at where she had disappeared and I promised myself something.

I would have her, even if it took a little longer than most. I, William Herondale, would have Theresa Gray in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Catwalk Love **

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Theresa Gray**

When I had heard my mom calling me down, telling me that there were two hot boys down there without her knowing it. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Of course, I hadn't expected either of them too be this…well, to be perfectly honest, hot.

There was Jem. Who was as nice a guy that I would have ever hoped for. He had silvery hair, and you could tell that he was not fully English by the way his eyes were raised slightly. But other than that you would probably have never guessed his heritage. He had worn a gray fitted tux, that showed off his slender body, but I couldn't help but admire him.

But then there was Will. Will with his messy black hair and piercing blue eyes. I already had figured out that he was a complete ass. It wasn't that much of a secret to be honest. He carried himself like he was the best and he knew it. He was arrogant and selfish, but god he was a looker. He had worn a pitch black designer tux that had obviously been fitted to show off his amazing body. Pure black designer tux's have always been my down fall, which didn't help with my infatuation with him. And of course he had on red tie that complemented the jacket very nicely. I thought I was going to melt on the spot when he had brought his lips so close to my ear. It actually amazed me that I had been able to pull away.

Now Will sat to the right of me at the giant dinning table that was now covered in a crazy assortment of food, and he wasn't holding back on making sure that we were touching somehow through the whole entire dinner. Either reaching for the same food as me, or leaning across the table to make sure that I could see his muscles stretching even under the tuxedo. Jem sat across from me behaving like a gentlemen, and giving Will disapproving looks. Of course the parents didn't seem to notice, they were too engrossed on discussing some candidate for something or other and all his flaws. We were having a completely different conversation.

"So," Will mused, Jem was already shooting daggers at him. Will either didn't notice the glares or he choose to ignore them. Probably the second option. "You're a model?"

"I thought that I already answered this question," I said to him, "and again I will say that Yes William I am a model."

"Are you a super model?" I licked my spoon that was covered in mashed potatoes absently. But by Will's hungry eyes I could tell he wasn't thinking that the spoon was a spoon at all. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, William I am a super model." I said.

"Is Jessamine?" Jem asked his voice carrying something that I would never have thought possible from him. I laughed right along with Will, Jem's face turned a shade of light pink.

"Yes she is." I said giving him a smile.

"Oh." Jem said concentrating on his food once again. Will was grinning that infatuating grin of his again.

"So super model," he said, "Are you going to show off some of your pictures?" his voice sounded a little to hopeful. Horny.

"Some are not for your eyes William." I said with the most seductive voice I could.

"Now that's not very fair," he said to me with a pout, moving a little closer to me. "I have a super model for my new neighbor and she won't let me see any pictures of her."

"The super model says that if you want to see those pictures so badly that you should Google it."

"Are your parents proud that you're a model?" he asked a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Yes." I said cautiously. William grinned.

"You shouldn't have said that." Jem said shacking his head.

"What is he…?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Gray," Will called calling there attention to him. And like that I realized what he was going to do. I shot daggers at him, but again he choose to ignore the glares that were headed his way.

"Yes William?" my mom asked the Gray smile plastered on her face.

"This may sound rude, but honestly I'm just curious." he said sounding sweet and innocent something that my mom would always fall for. "But Theresa was just telling us how she is a super model, and I was wondering if you had any pictures that you could show us?" Charlotte and Henry rolled their eyes at Will, but my mother eyes brightened at the chance to show off her very successful daughter.

"Of course," she said getting up from her chair, "Let me just go get her portfolio." My mom was off and I was still glaring at Will. Who was now smirking at me with success.

Moments later my mom entered with the large black portfolio were she kept her favorite pictures of me, which were basically all of them. Even the more risky ones she had put in there. I only hope that she hadn't put the Victoria Secret spread, but with our a doubt I knew that me and my dark red push up braw and angel wings were in there. She handed Will the portfolio and he greedily took it. My mom than began blabbering about how successful I was, and in return the Branwell's told us all about how Jem was top his class at Harvard, and said nothing about Will.

While that was happening Will was greedily lapping up every picture he saw.

"Oh I like this one." He said showing one of my swim suit shots. It involved a small lime green bikini and me on my knees legs spread, I was dripping wet and my hair was a sexy tangle of dark brown hair. My eyes said you can't touch this. Of course Will would like that one. I sighed in relief that it wasn't the Victoria Secret one.

Will looked at me for a couple seconds, and then he grinned.

"You thought it was a different picture didn't you?" he said, he had already began flipping frantically through the pages.

"William it is not necessary for you…"

"Found it." Will said smiling at the picture in front of him, by the looks in his eyes it was most defiantly the Victoria Secret spread, "A nice big picture." He said slowly. I saw Jem raise an eyebrow in obvious interest, he might be a nice guy, but in fact Jem was still a guy.

Will set down the portfolio so I could see the spread that I already knew about, I just didn't remember that it looked like that.

I was lying in a pile of roses that showed off the lacy black bra and matching panties, my lips were blood red and angel wings were spread out behind me. My hair was in the Victoria Secret big hair look. I was biting my lip seductively and my eyes were those of someone that wanted something extremely bad.

"Wow." Jem mused from across the table, he then coughed and tried to compose himself, "I mean you are a very good model Tessa." I smirked at how uncomfortable the picture made him feel.

"Good," Will said laughing, "I think she is a little more than good."

"Oh you like the pictures." My mom said smiling, obviously eyes dropping on our conversation, "Which one?" Will smirked he opened his mouth to tell them all what he liked the most, but I cut him off.

"He likes the one where I'm in the forest with the silver dress, the fragrance one." I said. Will raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything to abject what I had said.

"Oh I love that one." My mom said smiling. Which is why I had picked that particular picture, "Your grey eyes stick out so beautifully in that picture."

"That's what I said." Will said smirking, "beautiful eyes."

"Oh I'm so glad that you do," My mom said, completely oblivious to the fact that this boy was eyeing me with such complete lust that it scared me. "Hey Tessa don't you have a party to go to tomorrow at Marshall's?"

"Yes," I said not liking where this conversation was going, "He's releasing the pictures from his new line, I'm one of the models so I'm required to go. Same with Jess." I said, they didn't need to know that but my blabbering was postponing the question I knew my mom was going too asked.

"Why don't you and Jessamine take Will and Jem to the party, introduce them to London's in crowd." She said happily.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea." Charlotte said. I was stuck now. I plastered on the Gray smile and nodded sweetly.

"That sounds like fun." I said with such fake happiness that I'm surprised that the four parents in the room didn't notice.

"It sounds like a date." Will whispered in my ear.

**William Herondale**

It was nine a clock Saturday night when Jem and I made our way over to meet are super model dates. Tessa had told us what to wear and we had complied, much too Jem's amazement. I wore jet black leather jacket over a white shirt with some of it's button undone and it's collar going over the jackets, I was also wearing jet black pants. Jem looked very similar only in grey and his shirt more buttoned than mine.

We had already discussed the arrangements that concerned the girls. Jem had said that they should choose who there escort should be. And after laughing at him for saying escort instead of dates, I had told him that Tessa would be my date and he could have Jessamine. He didn't complain.

Now we were at the door and I was about to knock when the door swung open and out walked, no strutted, two super hot super models.

Jessamine was in a short golden number and her brown eyes outlined in golden glitter. Her legs looked forever long in her matching golden high heels. Her blond hair was up in a swirling bun and she happily strutted over to where Jem stood eyes wide. But of course I barely registered her I was looking at my silver fox.

She was wearing a flowing sliver halter dress that went down a little above her knees. Her eyes were a smoky making her grey eyes look hypnotic. Her legs also were forever long in her sliver high heels, and her dark brown hair was put in a messy bun also. But somehow I felt like she looked a million times better than Jessamine. My heart started beat rapidly as she walked passed me and I could smell her lavender and vanilla perfume that she had also had on last night.

"Lets go boys." Tessa said strutting towards the limo that had just pulled up. I licked my lips and followed her like a dog.

"Behave yourself Will." Jem warned. But I was way past the point of behaving.

The party was by a pool, and was packed with models and an assortment of high people in the fashion industry. There was a lot of dancing, a lot of drinks, and to my disappointment Tessa had to do a lot of talking to certain important people. But I stayed glued to her arm, much to her dismay, and I got in a number of innuendos.

"Tessa about the new fragrance shoot tomorrow." Someone, I think Tessa had said his name was Marshall the owner of the big house and the one throwing the party. I saw Tessa plaster on the fake smile of hers.

"What about it?" she asked.

"They need a male model for it, but all the ones you usually work with are not available." He said frowning. I wondered why he just didn't pick any model, but when I looked at Tessa's face I realized why. Tessa the super model was insecure about modeling with guys. And my memory of her portfolio and the lack of partner pictures only confirmed it.

"Are you sure," she said pouting, "Dimitri, Mark, Collin?"

"I'm sure doll," Marshall said sadly. Suddenly his eyes traveled to me. At first I thought he was checking me out, I mean this guy was obviously gay. He was wearing clothes that no man should wear, and his voice was higher pitched. But then his eyes brightened and he said something I wasn't expecting.

"What about you?" he asked me, "Obviously Theresa has no problems with you, you could be the male model. You do have the natural look."

"What!?" Tessa yelped a little, but Marshall didn't catch onto her worry.

"Yes it's perfect I will tell the studio, Tessa can take you to the shoot." he said, "Besides you two make an adorable couple."

"We are not…" Tessa began, but Marshall was already gone into the mob of people.

"See we are totally the hottest couple here." I said teasing her. Tessa shook her head, giving up already on telling me that we weren't. I took this as a good sign.

A waiter went by with a tray of wine glasses, Tessa took one and downed it in one gulp before putting it back down on a different waiters tray. I was grinning at her madly.

"Now Tess," I said turning towards me and tickling her underneath her chin. To my relief she looked up into my eyes, "That was extremely hot, and it isn't nice to tease guys like me." She rolled her eyes at me.

"First off, I would like to see…"

"It's Karaoke time!" Marshall shouted from the stage

"Shit." Tessa said under her breath, I wondered why she looked so worried.

"And of course we must start with are two favorite model singers," he said waving around a glass of champagne. "Jessamine Lovelace and Tessa Gray get your asses up here." He said. I raised and eyebrow at her as Tessa moved through the crowd and towards the stage. I saw Jessamine doing the same thing, leaving a very flustered Jem. I walked over to him as the band got prepared and are two dates got mikes.

"They sing and model," I mused to him, "Can they get any hotter." Jem shook his head and laughed seeming very unJem like.

"I have no idea." He said. Are conversation was cut off as the band started up with music that I think everyone knew. They were all cheering so I supposed that these two weren't going to suck that bad.

Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
When we got our hot pants on and up

Jessamine started up. And I had to say that I knew that they weren't going to be bad at all. Then Tessa started up, her voice made me take a deep breath.

And yes of course we does  
We runnin' this town just like a club  
And no you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace (lace-ace)  
Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o,  
Let's go!

God did they both look sexy-fied. They were dancing together like no two nice girls would, and from the several whistles I knew I wasn't the only one thinking that. Then they both began with the chorus.

Tonight we're going har-har-h-h-h hard  
Just like the world is our-our-ah-ah-ah ours!  
We're tearing it apar-par-par-pa-pa- part  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R  
We're dancing like we're dumb-dum-duh-duh-duh dumb  
Our bodies going numb-num-nuh-nuh-nuh numb  
We'll be forever young-yun-y-y-y young  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R

I barley listened to the rest of the song. My eyes were fowling my sliver fox who had just shimmied down and all the way back up. God did I want to be up there with her. Holding her, I wanted that body to be next to mine, I wanted her hips to be swaying with mine. I was so engrossed in that fact that I barely noticed when they ended the song and a cheer roared through the crowd.

But I did notice when my silver fox and her friend made it back to us, both of them had there cheeks flushed, and were looking exceptionally happy. Jessamine wrapped her hand around Jem and started drawing him away giggling happily. I would have to ask him about that later, but right now all I could concentrate was on my silver fox.

"That was pretty amazing." I said moving my body closer to hers. She side stepped me but smiled.

"Thanks," she said, "Now I need too…"

"Nope," I said to her I took her arm and pulled her to me, "You are not going to talk to any VIP's, your not going to talk to ant other super models, because you're going to be with me, dancing." She looked up at me a slight smile on her lips. I took that as a yes and I dragged her into the crowd of grinding bodies. I pulled her to mine and we began to dance.

Our bodies were smashed together and are hips began swaying in a rhythmic pattern. I rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes as she pushed harder against me. God she was driving me crazy and we had been dancing for like two seconds.

I let my hands wander her body, and when she didn't object I pushed a little harder. On her thighs, on her stomach, right under her breast, but eventually they found there way to her hips again and I pushed her hard against me even though we were already so close.

"You smell amazing." I whispered in her ear. She laughed.

"I probably smell like sweat. How is that amazing?" She called over the loud music.

"No," I mused, "You smell like vanilla and lavender." I felt her head shake on my chest. She still wasn't believing me, and for some reason that bugged me. She needed to know how amazing she was.

It wasn't too long until the song ended and I felt her pull away from me. But I wasn't letting her go. But when the next song started up she wasn't dancing.

"Come on Tessa," I whispered in her ear, "Dance with me. Dance with me until the sun comes up and then I promise you that I will let go." I felt her tighten in my grasp and I slowly began to rub her shoulders and I felt her ease a little. It took about two songs before I felt her hips began to sway again. I stopped rubbing and traced my hand back down to her hips. Reveling in the soft curves of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Catwalk Love **

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Theresa Gray**

"God Tessa," Will complained as her entered the large studio where are shoot would be taking place. "It's like six a clock in the morning. Why can't the shoot be at six a clock at night?"

"Oh poor Will." I said sarcastically "Can't handle the life of a super model?"

"Shut the hell up Tess." He said. I had to hold up a shutter as he said his nickname for me. Of course I have been called Tess before, but most called me Tessa. And I didn't even like when people did call me Tess, but when Will said it, it sounded intimate and I secretly like that.

"We have to be here for direction and make up." I said to him, "It takes awhile."

"They want to change this?" he asked gesturing towards himself, "But this is perfect." I rolled my eyes at the egotistical bastard.

"Wardrobe, and trust me that," I said gesturing towards him, "Will be worked on whether you like it or not." He pouted at me but I choose to ignore it. Finally I was saved as we came up to Marshall who was talking to Mangus Bane the famous photographer. They were looking at the background of the perfume shoot that was a swirling golden texture. On a table by them the perfume bottle sat, scrawled on it was Intensity. Which was the name of the perfume.

Finally, Marshall turned around, but he was on his phone. He pointed to where wardrobe and make up were set up and gave me a thumbs up. I gave him one and than pulled Will towards the wardrobe area. That is where Camille met us.

Camille was the best wardrobe and make up director you could ask for. Of course she herself was extremely beautiful with he long blonde hair and stunning green eyes. She had an ageless quality too her that made her look younger than she appeared. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hello sweet heart," she said giving me two air kissed on each cheek which I returned. "And you must be Will. Marshall told me you were a looker, but I didn't expect this.

"Please don't encourage him Camille." I said to her after seeing Will's arrogant grin.

"Of course not sweet heart," she said, "now lets get you all dolled up."

"Yes Tess," Will said, "Go get pretty for me." I smiled at him and flicked him off as Camille dragged me to hair and makeup.

When everything was all done Camille had put me in a smoldering black dress that barely made it to my mid thigh. She added six inch high heels to make me taller, but even with the high heels I wouldn't be taller than Will. For make up she gave me a smoky eyed looked and blood red lips, my hair falling in a messy sexy look. A huge red pendent fell around my throat.

I walked over to the shooting place where Will was already. He was shirtless and wearing dress pants, His black hair was a mess but still looked incredibly sexy. I also saw that they had put baby oil on his skin to make his already tan body glisten. This made my heart skip a beat as I saw his hard muscles. I pictured myself tracing those muscles, his warm body covering mine.

_God Tessa_, I said to myself_, Snap out of it. _

I took two deep breaths and walked over to him. He turned his head and gave me a perfect grin, which made my heart skip again. God this was a very bad idea.

Of course Mangus didn't seem to notice as he guided his two models to where they would be shooting.

"Oh guy and girl," he said through his camera taking pictures to check the lighting. "You two would be lovers in this little scenario. Tessa here has put on some magic Intensity spray which makes William go crazy. You both are incredibly horny and that's what I want. Horny pictures of William doing some risky stuff to Tessa."

"Really?" Will said sounding a little two pleased.

"Yes really," Mangus said rolling his eyes, "And Tessa please look like your enjoying it a little too much. It's called Intensity people and I want to see intensity in between you two.

"I can do that." Will said into my ear. I closed my eyes as his warm breath caressed my cheeks. _Snap_.

"A little more than that," Mangus said, "I want barely in control. Camille put some music on." He called. And on signal a very intense came on reminding me of last night.

"Now let's go." Mangus said snapping his fingers. The last thing I saw was a grin on Will's face before everything became a blur.

Will's mouth attacked my neck and he pulled up my leg to rest on his hip. My body reacted naturally rising up to meet him and closing my eyes in bliss._ Snap. Snap. Snap._

I felt Will mouth moved down my shoulder and the strap on my black dress fall down. My leg slid down his but my fingers slid into the already messy hair of his. _Snap. Snap. Snap. _

Will's hands slid to my waist and picked me up making my legs wrap around him on instinct. I leaned back my eyes closed as Will trailed his lips along my collar bone. _Snap. Snap. Snap._

"This is much better." Mangus said. But I barely recognized him. I was too concentrated on Will's mouth exploring my body and my hands that were exploring his.

I was still wrapped around his waist but I was getting annoyed that I was looking into those crystal blue eyes. I pulled his face so that we were starring into each others eyes with a smoldering gaze. _Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap._

Will's hands came up from clutching my thigh to caress my face, I slid back down to the ground.

"Don't cover her face Will," Mangus called, "Oh great idea. Kiss her."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Will said in a husky voice. I looked at him seriously for a second, soon his lips were on mine and any rational thought was over. _Snap. Snap. Snap._

Will's lips were smoldering as he got a reaction out of me that I had never experienced. I heard him moan slightly when I bit lightly on his bottom lip and pulled gently. _Snap. Snap. Snap. _He did the same thing to me._ Snap. Snap. Snap._

I let go and Will attacked my neck again this time with a little more ferocity than I expected. So much that I shivered and raised my neck up in pleasure. _Snap. Snap. Snap._

It went on like that for awhile and to be honest I was sad when I heard the music end and Mangus saying that it was a wrap. I detached myself from Will's grasp with as much effort as I could. When I looked up at him his eyes were still smoldering.

"That was superb Theresa," Marshall said coming over to where Will and I stood. "I was a little worried that you weren't going to give the intensity that Mangus wanted, but I think we found you a modeling partner."

"Super," I said a little breathlessly.

"Now you two get cleaned up and clothed, then we'll show you the pictures." I nodded and walked to where Camille was looking at me with a giant smile one her face. But before I reached her Will pulled me back. Without thinking I turned on him.

"It was for the shoot," I said looking at him, a little of that smolder disappeared, "That's my job, it was for the shoot."

"Tess I just…"

I didn't let him finish just walked towards the dressing room and away from those blue eyes.

**William Herondale **

She walked away from me for the second time in two days, and watching her perfect figure strut away sent a pang through me that I wanted so badly to ignore. But I couldn't not after what had just happened.

Tessa could say all she wanted that it was just for the shoot, but I knew that there was something else. That heat in between us didn't just appear for the shoot and walk away. No that heat had been there waiting for us to discover it.

And my god how we discovered it.

I wanted the shoot to never end. Tessa and I wrapped in each others arms her lips against mine, her warm skin beneath my lips. I still had the memory of her hands exploring my body, how she felt in my arms when a shiver of desire went through her. I wanted to moan just thinking about it.

I swallowed hard trying to forget about it, but I knew that it would never go away. It was useless, my body had decided already that it needed more of Theresa Gray.

After changing into the clothes that I had came in I walked over to where Mangus, Camille, and Tessa were huddling over by a computer. Tessa still had her sexy hair and make up on, only she was wearing sweatpants and a racing t-shirt. Somehow she pulled the look off.

When I reached them Marshall seemed to be about to explode with joy. I sat down in the last empty chair by Tessa and watched as the pictures of are downfall flashed by.

Damn they were some racy pictures. Just looking at them made me want to be in that position again. I sneaked a look at Tessa, but her face had that blank expression on it again.

We sat there for about two hours debating on what picture would be the best and putting them in order. Or more should I say that Mangus, Camille, and Marshall were doing the picking. Tessa and I just sat blankly at the computer screen.

The picture they picked for there top three favorites (They couldn't decide on there top and decided to let the company pick) were the three that I would have to say help the most passion and well… Intensity.

The first on was a little more racy. It was a half body shot. Tessa leg was on my hip exposing her bronze thigh, my lips were tracing her collarbone, and she was leaning back her face showing complete bliss. I looked at Tessa again to see that she was biting her lip, but I still couldn't read any expression on her face.

The second one was a close up of us two right before we had kissed. Tessa was looking at me with so much heat in those grey eyes, that I couldn't help but feel a little turned on, even if it was just a picture. I was starring back with an equal amount of intensity. And to my dismay you couldn't see any of my cocky self, my walls had crumbled for a second and they had caught it on camera.

The third one was one that I really wish that they hadn't picked; it was on when I had almost lost complete control of myself. Tessa had a look that could only be described as lust. I however was lightly nibbling on her bottom lip. God did I want to taste that lip again. The picture was a full length shot and Tessa and I were so smashed together that it was impossible, her hands were in my hair, and mine were clutching her waist possessively.

"These are perfect," Marshall said, "The clients will love it. Again Theresa you never stop amazing me. And William you did an amazing job for your first time modeling."

"Yes quite fantastic." Camille drawled, "You two make quite the couple. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"As a matter of fact people have." I said like an arrogant ass, I needed to build my walls up again. Tessa huffed in annoyance.

"But we aren't a couple." Tessa said.

"So your sex friends?" Camille said. I smirked at the thought but Tessa's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"NO!" she shouted.

"Oh that hurt Tess." I said.

"Well he's your something sweetheart you're even letting you call you Tess. Which mean you two are definitely something." I looked at Camille wanting her to expand on the whole Tess thing but she wasn't talking, Tessa however was ranting.

"I just met him two days ago," she said, "We are barley friends, more like acquaintances. And the only reason I let him call me Tess is the fact that it is useless to argue with him, he is an arrogant, self centered, narcissistic ass."

"Again Tess. That hurt." I put a hand over my heart and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"See." She said pointing to me.

"U huh." Mangus said, "Sure honey whatever you say." With all three of her friends looking at her skeptically she sighed and stormed off. I fowled, waving goodbyes as we left. When we were out of the building and inside the limo, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Driver, take Mr. Herondale home," she said to the limo driver that had been startled awake by the slamming of her door.

"Where to Mr. Herondale?" he asked me

"My apartment," I said sinking down into the seat, "The institute, I'm sure you know where that is."

"Of course sir, It's actually…"

"That's enough Driver," Tessa said cutting in, "Why don't we just get going." She gave him a die for smile and pushed a button that caused a wall to raise sealing us off from him. I looked at Tessa who was shaking her leg rapidly.

"Your kind of a bitch you know that." I said to her. She gave me a smirk.

"And your kind of an ass you know that?"

"Look," I said grinning, "Camille and Mangus were right a bitch and an ass. Where perfect for each other."

"How about no." she drawled. I shook my head at her obvious detest for me, but I still remembered how it had felt when she had been touching me. And that was most definitely not detest.

It was about twenty minutes in the London traffic to reach the old yet very famous London Institute. The building itself used to be an old church but had been renovated into a very big and very fashionable five star apartment building. The penthouse at the top of the building was enormous, stretching the whole top building. I had one of the two second biggest suits. It was only half of the building but still pretty damn big. It was where all the famous people lived and you had to have some serious cash to even get a small room. As the driver pulled up I smirked at Tessa curious gaze.

"I got the second biggest apartment in this place." I said bragging to her, "If you want to come up…?" I let the question drift off. Tessa gave me a very good smirk of her own, and then she did the most surprising thing that I could have imagined. She got out of the limo. I scampered out of the limo as fast as humanly possible, and caught up with the strutting girl, a look of complete victory on my face.

That was until we passed the doorman.

"Hello Ms. Gray, Mr. Herondale."

"Hello Max." Tessa said breezing passed him with a grace of an heiress, I walked by her my face now curious. When we were in the elevator I turned to her.

"How does Max know you?" I asked her. She turned to look at me and evil grin on her face.

"You have the second biggest apartment in this building, I have the first." She pushed the button to the penthouse sweet and we rode up in complete and utter silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Catwalk Love **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Theresa Gray**

"Hey Marshall." I said picking up the my ringing phone. I looked at the clock to see that it was seven thirty, Marshall was an early riser and his daily calls made me one too. I slipped out of my white silk bed and walked over to the walk in closet to get clothes to wear for the day. I pushed the speaker button on my droid so I could change and talk to my super manager.

"It's official," his voice chimed in excitement, "Will and you are the biggest hit in the modeling world."

"Marshall we took those pictures yesterday," I said pulling on a pair of jean shorts where you can see the pocket coming down.

"I know, but pictures in the fashion biz travel fast doll, and you and Will's heated pictures have definitely traveled to the right people. I already have ten offers for you and him to shoot together."

"Really?" I said my voice muffled as I pulled one a designer red halter top.

"Doll are you changing while you're talking to me again." Marshall asked.

"Always do Marsh." I said looking at the several shoes that I could wear today, deciding on a pair of brown sandals. Marshall sighed.

"Well doll I called to tell you that you and Will need to get your asses down here so we can pick out what you two want too shoot."

"Who says I want to do another shoot with him?" I asked, I picked out a Kate Spade red handbag to go with my clothes

"Let me say that again, you two _will_ come down here so you can pick out what shoots you want to do. Actually would you put Will on I want to talk to him?"

"Marshall why the hell would Will be in my apartment?" I asked. I put my hair up into a messy bun and outlined my eyes in eyeliner.

"Oh come on honey, the tension in between you two is almost unbearable, Camille, Mangus, and I know that you two got it on when you left."

"Oh My God Marshall!" I yelled at him, "We did not." I was at the elevator that came up to my luxury sweet, and pushing the button to go down to the king suits, where Will would probably be sleeping. "But…"

"But you two did hit it off." Marshall said hopefully.

"No Marshall," I said sounding quite annoyed, "He lives in the same apartment building as me, and since I'm such an amazing person and knew that you wanted to talk to him I am at his door right….now."

"Oh you know where he lives." Marshall said, I could hear him clapping his hands in the background.

"He lives in the king suite Marshall, he was bragging about it until I told him I lived in the penthouse." I knocked on the door, when there was no reply I started pounding and ringing the bell rapidly. I heard a muffled voice swearing but soon I heard footsteps.

"Are you going to tell me what Mr. Hotty looks like in the morning, all scruffy and sexy not to mention his…"

"MARSHALL!" I said. The door opened to reveal groggy looking Will, he was only in his boxers and I would probably have stopped and enjoyed the view (and there was a view indeed) but I was too annoyed with Marshall at the moment.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Will said smiling. I rolled my eyes and breezed passed him and into the suite. I plopped down on the couch and put the phone down and put it on speaker. I heard Will shut the door and come sit on the couch next to me, mumbling something on the way.

"Are you in his apartment yet," Marshall said, "Of course I'm sure you have been in it before."

"Marshall I have known him for a total of two days and a morning, why and the hell would I have been in his apartment already."

"Don't let her fool you Marshall," Will said, "She's been here plenty of times."

"Oh hello there William, will you describe yourself for me? Theresa is being selfish and keeping you all to her self."

"God you two are unbearable." I said leaning back.

"She doesn't want to share." Will said, then he leaned in closer to me, "Don't worry Tess I am forever yours."

"Oh you two are adorable." Marshall said a smile in his voice.

"Don't listen to him Marsh he's just being a smart ass." I said trying to change the subject, "Why don't you tell Will what you wanted to tell him so I can move on with my life."

"All right then," Marshall began, "Everyone loves your pictures and now everybody wants you two be there starring models. I have like twenty shoots for you guys too choose from so you need to get to my office, oh and I have your paycheck for the Intensity shoot. They were very pleased with the results. They picked the half body shot where Will is mauling your collarbone and Tessa doll is leaning back. That was always my favorite."

"Wonderful." I muttered. "Well ok then Marshall we'll let you go and I guess we'll see you soon."

"Wait you didn't describe William to me." Marshall complained.

"Just picture the most amazing thing in the world and you have me." He said. I rolled my eyes and hung up before I could here Marshall's reply. I turned to him and gave him a glare.

"Arrogant Ass." I said.

"Oh that's a good alliteration." He said, I rolled my eyes again.

"Get dressed and hurry up about it," I said to him heading towards the door, "I'll be down by the limo, if you aren't down in twenty minutes I'm leaving without you."

"Ok Beautiful Bitch." He said to me, giving me a grin that I wished I could smack off his face. He then stood up and turned to leave towards his room, and now that Marshall wasn't ragging in my ear I had time to enjoy the view.

Like before Will's upper body was something to die for. Not to muscular, but still lean and muscled enough. I couldn't help but remember how it felt to draw those muscle lines, and how his body felt against mine. His backside was no difference, and you could see the lean muscles of his shoulders. The difference was that he was only in boxers and after a quick look down I knew that they were pretty damn thin too.

"Are you going to leave or keep starring at my ass?" Will asked, "I know it is something that no other could rival…" I didn't want to hear his arrogant ramble of how he is the best blah, blah, blah. So I was already up and heading towards the door.

"Twenty minutes." I called to him, turning around to see that he was starring at me too, I couldn't help but grin. He had been checking me out too. Maybe not as openly, but hey.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Tess." He said grinning. I shook my head in annoyance then slammed the door in his face.

**William Herondale**

It was exactly seventeen minutes when I existed the building to see Tessa chatting away with someone on her phone. I couldn't help but wonder if it was a blockade so I wouldn't talk to her. Being the Arrogant Ass I couldn't let that happen now, could I?

So I did the first thing that came to mind. I walked over to where she was and smashed are bodies together on the limo. She looked up with a glare in her eyes but behind that I could see something else, something that made me push against her harder and trail my hands till they reached her waist.

"Yeah Jess," Tessa said, "U huh I know, I'll see you at the club tonight…No Jessamine I am not…Yes he is…You know what I need to go...Not exactly…I'll tell you later ok Jess right now I really need to go." While she was chit chatting and obviously not ready to hang up yet I came up with an idea. I moved my face closer to her neck like I was going to kiss it and…

I didn't get to finish my plan when an excruciating pain shot through my foot. I jumped pack in a startled cry. Tessa look was one of pure joy and victory. She leaned in close, now off the phone.

"Next time I'm calling rape and seeing who will come and beat you up instead of little old me."

"Little old you and your high heels."

"Not wearing heels today ass." She said wiggling her regular sandals. She slid into the limo which immediately started up. Not wanting to be left behind I slid in right behind her.

"You look ravishing today." I said to her.

"Why the hell should I care how you think I look."

"Because you are secretly blushing on the inside." I said to her. She gave me a glare and turned her head towards the window.

The rest of the ride was like that. Me making casual smart ass comments or compliments, and Tess either ignoring me or insulting me. And I couldn't help but feel a little relieved when we finally pulled up to a large building that Tessa told me was Marshal's office.

Just walking into the building you could already see Marshall's…taste. Everything was decorated in a way over the top, silver and purple, way. And as you moved up, towards his office the decorations only seemed to increase. Hundreds of statues and paintings covered the walls, and that didn't even come close to the amount of pictures.

Pictures of hundreds of girl and guys faces, bodies, necks, hands. Everywhere they showed Marshall favorites and most spectacular models. But what I couldn't take my eyes off of was the huge picture that covered the whole back of his receptionist office/waiting room.

It was a black and white of Tessa and Jessamine. Tess was wearing a little black number, and Jessamine was wearing a white one. They were back to back while sitting down, there forever legs perfectly placed. But what got me the most was there faces. Jessamine's had a happy, intense glint to it, she looked directly at the camera and showed off her eyes. Tessa was slightly looking away, her face was so sad that it made me want to turn to her right now and make her laugh, just to see her smile, just to make sure that she was all right.

"Dark and light, sad and happy, weakness and intensity." Tessa said to me waking me up from starring blankly at the picture. She must have seen my blank expression so she continued, "That is what the picture represents."

"It's beautiful." I said softly. I turned towards her to see her starring up at me, something flashed through those gray eyes, but before I could read it the emotion was gone.

"Thank you I…"

"William! Theresa!" came the high pitched voice of Marshall. He gave us a beaming grin walking over to us and wrapping us both in a hug. "Come on in you two love birds, we have work to do."

"Marshall where not…."

"Of course you aren't sweetheart," Marshall said to Tessa complaint, "But everyone loves you two."

"That's what you keep saying." She sighed letting Marshall guide me and her into the purple and silver office.

Marshall made his way to the huge black chair that sat behind the glass desk, and left me and Tess to sit on the matching black love seat that sat in front of it. More purple and silver decorations were everywhere, but this time the pictures was of Marshall and the models in happy, everyday photographs.

"These," Marshall said setting a stack of vanilla folders on his desk, "Are the job offers for you two that I have gotten today. These," he pulled out another two stacks of folders, "Are for you two personally. Sorry Will but the bigger stack is Theresa's, she is after all the super model."

"Or there's the fact, that people just don't appreciate a good piece of male eye candy anymore." I say. Marshall nods.

"That is a very good point." He says, Tessa just rolls her eyes and snatches her pile of folders beginning to shift through them.

"Anyways…" she says to Marshall.

"Oh yes," Marshall says coming out of his thoughts of male eye candy, "I would like to go through yours and William's shoots, so that you two can work around them. I would like this partnership to come first before anything else."

"But…"

"No butts sweetheart," Marshall said cutting Tessa off.

"That is unless we are talking about mine," I said giving her a ravishing grin, "Then you may talk about butts all you want." Tessa just shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath that rhymed with bass mole. Marshall was nodding his agreement.

"Marshall the shoots." Tess said sounding just a little aggravated that Marshall was yet again in boy candy day dream land.

"Hmmm." Marshall said to her.

"The shoots!" Tessa yelled.

"Oh the shoots." Marshall said. He picked up the big pile and started to pick certain ones out and placing them into three piles. Talking as he did. "I have already looked through the offers and sorted them into three categories. Must do, maybe, and why the hell." He pointed to a pile as he said each category.

"And what are the must does?" Tessa asked sounding almost nervous.

"Well there's two more perfume, I think three high fashion shots, and one shampoo one."

"Shampoo?" I said sitting up straighter in my seat. "Does this mean that the pictures will involve bubbles and showers? Because I really like that idea." Tessa let out a sigh that could put all other sighs to shame.

"This," she said leaning her head back and closing her eyes, "Is going to be a long day."


	5. Chapter 5

**Catwalk Love **

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Theresa Gray**

I had been right about the meeting. It was a complete and utter disaster.

All day Will and Marshall talked about all the shoots we could do, while I just sat there staring at them in aghast. I barely talked; it would have been useless if I had even tried to do so.

Will and Marshall had seemed to pick out the most risky shoots they could find. And Will seemed determined to have that shampoo shoot involve us in a shower together. Marshall had no complaints for that.

By the time we were riding up the elevator of the Institute I was exhausted and ready to plop on my couch and do nothing.

"So," Will asked leaning towards me and trapping me against the elevator wall, "what are we having for dinner tonight?"

"I don't what _you're _having for dinner tonight," I said trying to move away from his arms, but failing as he just moved closer to me, trapping me more successfully, "Since we are not dinning together."

"On the contrary," Will said leaning in close so that he was mumbling in my ear. "I believe that Marshall said that we need to look over those shoots more. Together, if I may add. Oh yeah and something about getting it done as soon as possible."

"Hmm." I mumbled completely dazed. I felt Will smile against my face, and I knew he had that infatuating grin on his face.

"So is that a yes?" he asked. Softly rubbing his nose up and down my neck.

"I think it's…" Ding. I jerked back from Will as the elevator door opened to his floor, "I think it's your floor." I finished lamely. Will pulled back looking at me with puppy dog eyes and a pout. Reluctantly, he pulled away from me and headed out the elevator door.

It was just about done closing, and I was sighing in relief that he was gone, when a familiar hand stuck it's way into the elevator causing it to open again. Will was standing there with the same sad look in his eyes.

"Ass." I muttered under my breath.

"You never answered my question Tess." He said ignoring my comment, "About dinner at your place." I looked at him for a long time, and his eyes just got sadder and sadder. Slowly my heart began to melt for those puppy dog eyes and I felt a small smile pull at the corners of my mouth.

"That sounds good Will." I said to him. A grin erupted on his face that almost made me regret saying yes. Almost. "I'll see you around eight thirty." And with that the elevator closed on a grinning Will.

It wasn't a long trip up to my floor. But the thirty seconds it must have been felt like forever.

I had just invited William Herondale into my house, the bane of my existence for the last three days. What the hell had I been thinking! Oh I know what I had been thinking. I was thinking how soft his lips would be, what the pressure of his body would be like against mine. I just did not want to admit that fun little fact, especially to the guy that had caused me to go through all this. The comment would only boost his already fat ego and he would never let me live it down.

Finally, the door opened up to my apartment. I practically ran inside, not feeling ashamed in the tinest bit to jump onto my couch and scream in joy at the fact that I was finally alone.

The sad part was that I only got to enjoy the silence for a couple seconds before the ringing of my phone announced that yet again, someone found the need to talk to me. Sighing I picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello." I mumbled. A shriek insulted my ears next. One that I had known for four years now. "Jessamine." I finished.

"Guess what happened!" She shrieked again. It was a joyous shriek and the only thing that made Jess do that was a guy.

"I'm guessing something happened with Jem." I said. She shrieked again, making me flinch away from the phone and hold it far away from my ear. I did not want to loose my hearing because of Jessamine's excitement.

"Guess what he did?" She squealed.

"I don't know Jess." I said sighing, "What did he do?"

"He kissed me!" She yelled. "And it was perfect."

"That's superb." I said faking my own excitement. Jessamine didn't seem to notice.

"I know," she said speaking fast, "We were walking through the park, and he just pulled me over by that big oak tree, and then he was all romantic and just perfect and Oh My God, then he kissed me and I was like holly shit you are perfect and…"

"Jess slow down!" I said to her.

"I'm sorry Tessa." She said her voice calmer now and at a normal pace. I heard her take a couple more breaths on the other side of the phone, "It was just so amazing."

"I bet." I said sounding far off. This time Jess noticed.

"Well what about you and Will?" she asked, "This morning you said he was bugging you, which means you like him."

"I do not." I gasped.

"Yes you do sweetheart." Jess said, "The look on your face when you're with him, the tone of your voice when you talk about him. It's annoyed, but there is something more behind it. Something that says, I want to get in his pants right now, fuck anybody who's watching."

"Jess!" I gasped, "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Face it honey you got it bad for the bad boy." I was about to reply with a witty comeback, if I do say so myself, when I heard the doorbell ring. Probably Will, being the ass whole that he was and coming early just to annoy me.

"I have to go Jess," I said sighing, "I think Will's here for a work dinner we planned."

"Sure sweetheart," she said, "a work dinner."

"Yes Jess a work dinner."

"U huh I'm sure…" I hung up on her before she could continue to critique me and Will's relationship. I was already getting that from everyone else I did not need it form her.

Slowly, I made my way over to the elevator room where you had to wait to get into my apartment. I opened the door an insult on my tongue for Will when I saw that it wasn't him at all. It was a delivery man, with a package in hand.

"Miss. Gray?" he asked.

"That's me." I said with a smile. The man gave me a clipboard that I quickly signed and handed it back.

"Here you go Miss." He said, "You have an admirer."

"Thank you." I said with another Gray smile. I took the box that he handed me and shut the door.

I walked over to the island in my kitchen and opened the long red box. Inside laid a single blood red rose. Smiling I picked it and smelled the intoxicating scent of the rose. Gently I placed it back in its box and grabbed for the letter that set underneath it.

Opening it with a smile, wondering slash hoping if it was from Will, I wouldn't have been surprised if it was. I took the letter out, to find familiar stationary in my hands. One that made my heart rate increase and start it fidget. To make sure I was right I looked at the end of the letter. He always ended them the same.

A scrawling M was signed at the bottom, and a broken heart that he always drew still there. I hadn't gotten one of these in over a year. I thought it was over.

I suddenly felt stick to my stomach as I sank onto one of the bar stools that surrounded the island. Only one thought raced through my head.

_They said they caught him._

**William Herondale**

I got to Tessa's place fifteen minutes early just to annoy her. I wanted to see her look at me with that annoyed face that seemed to make my heart race. Of course, when ever I was around her my heart seemed to race.

So when I got out of the elevator and into a small entryway I plastered on my signature grin and rang the doorbell, ready to my a sarcastic comment.

The door opened almost immediately, Tessa standing there with a look of terror on her face, clutching something in her hand that I couldn't identify. The terror in her eyes made the grin on my face melt away, forming into one of concern.

"What happened Tess?" I asked softly. Tessa looked past me frantically, before she grabbed my arm and yanked me inside. She shut the door quickly behind me, locking it three times before she seemed to relax. Carefully she placed the thing that she was holding in her hands on the side table next to the door. That's when I noticed what it was.

A knife. She had been clutching a knife as if her life had depended on it. This only made me worry more and I suddenly had an odd instinct to protect the women standing in front of me.

"Tess what's wrong?" I asked again stepping closer to her. She looked at me again tears burning in her eyes. She took my arm again and started directing me through the huge apartment until we arrived in the kitchen. Slowly she let go of my arm and pointed to the red box that was sitting on the table.

I approached it carefully, wondering what had made her so upset, mad at the person that had done this to her. Inside the box lay a red rose, and a note. I picked the note up and turned toward Tessa confused.

"Read it," she chocked out, "Read it out loud."

"Tessa I don't think…"

"Just do it!" She yelled at me, then realizing what she did she said it again. This time so soft it was barely a whisper. "Just do it." I nodded and began to read the not.

"Dearest Theresa," I began, "I know we haven't talked in forever, and that itself is so very wrong. But don't worry Tess I have kept up with your career, bought every magazine that you're beautiful body was in." I stopped and looked at her, asking silently if I should continue.

"Don't stop again." She whispered, "Just get it over with." I was now very angry with the man that had sent her this, and with every word I got angrier and angrier.

"But that doesn't stop me from missing the touch of your skin, the smell of your lavender and vanilla perfume." I continued disgusted by the mans words, "I constantly wonder what you're doing every day, wondering if you ever think of me. And I was all right with are relationship because I never saw you act interested in any other man, it proved that you still loved me. That was until I saw the new pictures on the internet. Who is he my beautiful Tess? I've looked everywhere to find a name, but I can't. And the way that you looked at him in that picture...Tess you broke my heart. Now I see that I must work hard to earn your love my beautiful Tess. The rose is for you. Signed M."

I looked up at her to see that Tessa had fallen to her knees and was sobbing. I ran to her, falling on my knees so that I could wrap her in my arms. She fell into me her tears soaking my shirt, and making makeup smear on it. But I barely noticed, all I cared about was the fact that this amazing girl was sad, and I wanted to make her happy.

"Tess," I whispered to her, "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No." She mumbled into my shirt, shaking her head as well.

"Well then what do you want me to do?" I asked, "I can leave you alone, go beat the shit out of this guy, or…"

"NO!" She screeched flying away from me so that she was looking directly into my eyes, only centimeters away. "Don't go after him Will. You have to promise me that you won't go after him you…you can't." Obviously there was more to this than what she was telling me, but I had a feeling that pushing the issue would only make her walk away, and that was the last thing I wanted at the moment.

"Ok," I said to her, "I promise I won't go looking for him." I said to her. She seemed to relax at my words, plopping down on the ground still starring at me, and making my heart race.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked after a long pause, "It's just that…I don't know…"

"Shhh," I said placing a finger to her mouth and making her shut up, "You don't have to explain a thing to me. Okay?" I said

"Okay." She whispered back. I smiled at her, but she just looked away more tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Will." She said to me.

"Sorry about what?" I asked, wiping away the tears that were on her cheeks carefully. I kept my hands caressing her face, unable to move them. She didn't protest.

"That I brought you into this," she said, "And I know…I know that I should tell you, so that you know something. But…but…"

"Tess," I said interrupting her, "I said that you don't have to explain it to me right now."

"I know," she said, "And I thank you for that."

"Good," I said smiling at her, "Now that that's all over with why don't we do something."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like eat!" I exclaimed "I don't know about you, but I came over here expecting something to eat. And I damn well better get it."

"Asshole." She muttered, but she was smiling, and that's all I cared about.

A homemade pizza, and one and a half comedies later Tessa and I were laying on her couch. Tessa had fallen asleep in front of me, and I had my arms wrapped around her body making sure that she didn't fall of the couch. At least that is what I told her when I had put them there. In fact, I just wanted to hold her. I secretly craved the feeling of her soft skin under my fingers.

We had decided on watching comedies instead of working. I had suggested it. I didn't want her thinking about work, and I had decided on comedies because all I wanted her to do was smile.

My plan had worked perfectly and now a beautiful girl was asleep in my arms a slight smile plastered on her face. It was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.

Usually, when there was a girl and sleeping involved, we were naked and in a bed. But this time I had more than just a girl. I had Tessa, and she herself was probably the most amazing person that I had ever known. Not because she was beautiful, or smart, or just plane out sarcastic as hell. It was the mere fact that she had chipped away at my walls, and now I was rooting for her to break them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Catwalk Love **

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Theresa Gray**

I woke up in a feeling of safety. Still sleepy, the only thing that I wanted was to snuggle deeper into the warmth that was behind me. I wanted to feel safer and happy. But when I snuggled deeper there was a low moan that came behind me, and suddenly I didn't feel so safe anymore.  
I screamed.

Yeah I know it was stupid, but when you wake up and there's a random person behind you, a normal reaction would to scream bloody murder and jump off the couch.

"Bloody hell Tess." Came a voice from the couch. The voice was muffled by a pillow that they had put over their head, but from the voice I knew. It was Will, "What was that for?"

"Will." I said letting out a sigh of relief. Then anger ran through me as I realized that are bodies had been so closely smashed together mere seconds ago, I would never…

That's when last night came to me and a fresh wave a fear and grief washed over me. Will seemed to notice the change in my face, because his was now covered with concern. I didn't want him to worry about me, and I hated how weak it made me feel. I felt tears start to form, but I was done crying for weeks. Weakness was not something that I practiced.

"Tess, are you okay?" He asked me from the couch. I looked up at him the Gray smile on my face. He didn't buy it, and the smile soon slid off replaced with a blank expression that I had mastered many years ago.

"To be honest I'm not," I said, "But it is not your job to deal with all this…this baggage."

"But…"

"Nope," I said interrupting his protest, "you have done enough, I'm sure you just want to get out and away from the emotionally ruined person in front of you." A little smirk appeared on his face, and I suddenly had the idea of slapping him. But then that wouldn't be very nice after what he did for me. Would it?

"What if I want to help you?" Will asked softly. He sounded almost shy, and when I looked at him I saw that his blue eyes looked darker than they usually were. I bit my lip, holding back a small smile.

"Then I would have to say no." I said.

"Tess." Will said so softly that I wasn't even sure I heard it, more like I just read his lips. My heart suddenly ached to be in his arms, for Will to hold me close and keep me safe and away from the world. I honestly didn't want to be anywhere else in the entire world right now.

But I couldn't that wouldn't be fare for him. I could not drag him into this mess further than he already was.

"Will, the best thing you could do for me right now is just give me some time to think. I promise that I'll talk to you later. I know I owe you an explanation and I know you deserve one, but I just don't have one right now. I don't even have one for myself." I said to him in a pleading voice.

Will got off the couch and took a step toward me. I sucked in a breath as he moved so there were only centimeters in between us. Softly, he put two fingers under my chin, lifting my head so that I was looking into his dark blue eyes. My heart beat feverishly as his gaze flickered from one of my eyes to the other.

My heart was on maximum drive when Will finally nodded and very slowly and leaned closer to me.

"Ok." He whispered. I felt his warm breath fanning over my flushed skin, and a tickling sensation on my cheek where his lips moved when he talked "I'll leave, but you have to promise me something."

"What?" I asked breathlessly

"You have to call me or somehow tell me if this happens again. I just…I just can't stand the thought of you dealing with this alone, and this guy. Theresa it just makes me so mad that someone is hurting you like this." Swirls of emotions ran through me at his rant. He cared, and the rage and sorrow in his voice only proved that. Will actually cared about me.

But I couldn't care about him.

Not now.

Not after this.

I couldn't risk it again.

Never risk it again.

"Ok." I whispered back. It was a lie. I would never tell him about this again, that would just suck him into this black whole of a problem. "I will." I tried to pull back, but Will's hand under my chin spread out and held it there, forcing me to remain looking at the darkening blue eyes.

"Why don't I believe you." He said. He looked almost hurt that I hadn't planned to tell him.

"I can't Will." I said feeling tears start to brim in the corners of my eyes. I tried to turn my head so that he wouldn't see, but Will was holding me there. "You don't need to be apart of this." Will chuckled, sending a vibration through me because of our closeness.

"Honestly Tess," he said. He was moving his lips across my cheek as he spoke, sending little shock waves all across my body. "I think I'm already in it." By the last part his lips were now at the corner of my mouth, millimeters apart. If I could just move my head are lips could have come together. But I didn't. I stood there, motionless. My heart was now beating an impossible speed. It felt as if it was going to just beat out of my chest.

I knew he felt my heart too, because I could feel his own beating almost as fast as mine. Maybe that's what spurred Will on, are heartbeats that could never lie. Whatever it was he moved the rest of that millimeter and kissed me.

I don't know if you could even classify it as a kiss. It was more like a brush of the lips. So soft, so sweet. As soon as his lips where there they were gone, leaving me breathless and leaning my head against a man that I had just met feeling completely satisfied.

"Promise me Tess." He said into my ear.

"I promise." I said into his chest

"Good." Then he pulled back away from me, a cocky grin on his face. "Now if you would. I wouldn't mind another kiss." I felt my cheeks blush, and my eyes heat up with a sudden anger that rushed through me. We were back to arrogant ass Will, and that meant bitchy Tessa was back too.

"William Herondale!" I yelled, "Get the hell out of my house!"

"It's bloody hell love." He said backing up towards the door, and away from a furious me. The nerve of him! "We are in London."

"Out!" I yelled again. With a laugh and one more grin Will bowed and walked out the door, shutting it lightly behind him.

I waited, frozen in place, until I heard the elevator shut and begin its descent. Then I made a mad dash for my phone.

Jessamine picked up on the third ring.

"Tessa why are you calling me at nine thirty. I have a break day, and I planned to sleep in till at least eleven."

"I got another one." I said back frantically. A year ago she would have known exactly what I had meant. She would have already hung up and be on her way.

"Another what?" she asked yawning.

"A letter," I whispered, "From him." I heard a gasp on the end of the line.

"I'll be right over." Jess said. She hung up, and I went to go crawl up in a ball. Wishing that Will was here to tuck me in his arms and keep me safe.

**William Herondale **

I hadn't wanted to sound like a complete ass again, but I knew that's what Tessa had needed. Something familiar, normal at the least. But as soon as I was on the elevator the cocky smile that I had shown Tessa was gone.

Silently, I pushed the ground floor button. No way was I going back to my room, it would be too close to her, and I'd probably end up running back to her apartment demanding more than just a brush of the lips this time.

A sudden shiver ran through me as I thought about the kiss. The one that had made my heart stop, start racing, and then stop again all in mere seconds. The warmth of that kiss still burned on my lips, and god did I _not _want it to go away.

A dinging sound told me I was at the lobby brought me out of my day dream. Still in a daze I walked through the lobby in a blur, ignoring Max's goodbye Mr. Herondale, and the many ogling eyes of the female population at the institute. I was to busy thinking about one female in particular, still at the top of the building, probably still a mess and needing comforting.

I shook my head.

What was this girl doing to me? What happened to William Herondale? Playboy of England, lady killer, sarcastic twit, asshole! Damn it! I would have taken any name at the moment.

But you only really want to be one thing, my traitor mind thought: You want to be hers. Theresa Gray's guy, the one that could hold her, loves her. The guy that she came running to when she was sad, or would laugh at because I said the simplest thing.

No! I thought, this time the better part of my brain was talking. The part that still held some sanity. I couldn't let her get this close. Tess was already in turmoil, she didn't need to deal with all the shit that came with me.

Sighing, I kicked the rock in front of me. My feet had brought me to a hidden park on the south side of London. It was one of those places that tourist never went too. It was to far away form all the attractions, and the lure the city had over what seemed like everyone was under. And there was the fact that it was hidden by overgrown shrubs and uncut hedges.

The park was small. A little patch of green and trees instead of the stone and iron of the more busy parts of the city. There was still a rusting iron swing that had sat there when my true dad had taken me to it so many years ago. I couldn't help but smile at the memories of little me swinging with my dad, my head but back and blissful look on my face. No death bothered me, no images of a hauntingly beautiful girl refusing to get out of my head.

My feet carried me the rest of the way. I chuckled wanting nothing more than too swing and let my head hang back so that all you could see was the sky. I wanted to feel that bliss. The same feeling that had overwhelmed me when Tessa had fallen asleep in my arms.

So that's what I did.

I let my head lull back casually and the tension sore off my body as the slight breeze wound around me.

"You're going to break that." A voice said. My head snapped back to reality and my feet were immediately planted on the ground. My eyes roamed hastily trying to find the speaker. I sighed in relief as I finally saw a head of newly familiar pale blond hair and bright green eyes.

"Camille you scared me." I said softly. She still heard.

"One of those days?" she said smiling.

"You could say that." I mumbled. I shook my head trying to forget the emotions that began to swirl as I thought about last night and this morning. "Why are you here?" I asked her out of plain curiosity. This park wasn't someplace I would think to find a high end make up/wardrobe specialist. At least that is what Tess had called her.

"It is a public place William." She said cocking a pale eyebrow at me. Her piercing green eyes made for a very creepy effect.

There was a long silence. The only sound was the slight squeaking of the rusting swing and the sound of my breathing; Camille didn't seem to breathe at all.

"She makes quite the impact doesn't she." Camille suddenly asked me. I looked at her my brow furrowed in a confused expression. She gave a slight chuckle, it sounded humorless on her. "Don't give me that William Herondale. You know exactly who I'm talking about." Of course I did, it wasn't like I could get her out of my head. Tessa. My perfect, fragile Tessa who I wanted to be wrapped in my arms at the moment.

"She does." I said, giving up on trying to hide anything from the wardrobe and makeup artist in front of me.

"You should be careful William." She said softly, "Many of boys have had there hearts broken by the elusive Theresa Gray. Even players like you have fallen head over heels." I chuckled.

"I think," I said, "You're a little late with the warning." Camille smiled at me sadly.

"Then may she have mercy on you." She said slightly chuckling. And suddenly I was laughing too. No idea why, but it felt good to just let the emotions go again.

"She's had a tough life to Will." Camille said.

"I know." I said thinking back to the estrange message that had been sent to her. The horror and grief in her eyes as I read the letter out loud, making my heart brake with every word. The fakeness in her smile the first day I had meet her. She definitely hadn't had a cakewalk of a life.

"Then you know that you should be careful with her too. We don't need a heartbroken Tessa on our hands."

"I thought you where just warning me about her." I said a slight chuckle in my voice. But as soon as I saw Camille's look I sobered up almost immediately. It wasn't a smile, but an almost protective glare.

"But you're the same as her William," she said, "Same unattached behavior, distance yourself from people. The question isn't _if_ one you will get hurt, it's _when._"

Another silence over came the small park as we both thought about the words that had just been spoken. So true but something that we would rather forget.

"Hey Camille?" I asked

"Yeah."

"Do you know why a person named M would send Tess a letter?" Camille's face turned to one of shock and fear at the mere mention of it. Slowly she shook her head in dismay, her face an even paler white than it usually was.

"I really hope that she told you about it William." She said giving me a wave and an expression that I couldn't explain, "If not... I wish the best of the luck to you. You'll need it." Then she was gone, like dust in the wind.

I thought about my conversation with Camille all the way back to the institute. Wishing with all my heart that she had been wrong. That Tessa and I wouldn't have this massive problem standing in between us. Wishing that Tess hadn't gotten that letter today, that her life was the catwalk she pretended it was.

But it wasn't.

It was so very far from that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Catwalk Love**

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

**Theresa Gray**

I didn't know how Jessamine had persuaded me to go to this horrible, dingy place. A jail wasn't something on my top ten places to go before I die. In fact, it was on the list of top ten places I never want to go to. _Ever_.

Yet I stood outside London's maximum security holding center, waiting to be paged in to see the one man who had completely ruined my life a year ago.

Axel Mortmain.

The name itself sent a shudder running through her. And not the good kind that I always got when Will came around. It was the kind that made people feel uneasy about going somewhere.

Will, was another whole problem in itself. The man was making me do strange things, things that I promised I would never go through again. Never get close, and never ever fall for another stupid man. But Will was relentless in his efforts, and I didn't know how much longer I could last.

"Theresa Gray." Someone said calling me out of my daze. "You may follow me now." I got up and looked at the short, stocky guard. He didn't look like a prison guard. His eyes where a warm brown, and that wasn't muscle that was making his uniform fit a little to snuggly. As I got up to follow the man, I saw that his name tag read Tim. He defiantly didn't fit the cold and secluded guard that I had pictured in my mind.

"You're very brave miss." Tim said in a heavy accent, "Most ladies wouldn't want to visit their crazy stalker." I huffed my agreement, to afraid to talk. I knew that if I opened up my mouth now, all my fears would come bubbling out and any sane person would drag me as far away as Mortmain as they could. But I needed to talk to him, needed to understand the note that was crinkled in my fist as we walked toward the visiting area.

Finally, we came to the individual rooms. A huge mirror in front showed me that Mortmain was already there, a wide smile plastered on his face. His hair was more gray then I remembered, but he still had his taunting light gray eyes, and his skin paler than most. He was also a lot skinner, less muscled, but still menacing. I had to look at each of the four guards that where standing in the room just to calm myself enough not to run like hell in the other direction.

"Don't worry miss," Tim said from behind me, "He's chained to the table and those four are the best guards in London." I nodded my head at him, giving him the briefest of smiles.

Finally, I took a deep breath, and entered the silver shinning room.

"Theresa dear." Was the first thing out of his fowl mouth, "What brings your lovely self to me?" he asked eyes glinting.

I stood standing by the door. I had no thoughts of taking a seat on the other side of the silver table he was chained too. I didn't want to get any closer than I had to him. There was a reason why I was wearing baggy sweat pants, and a plane shirt. I didn't want him to touch me, or even think about me in any disturbing way that is mind could conjure up.

"I must say," He continued, "It really makes getting arrested worth it if you're now the one coming to visit. I have of course imagined this meeting very differently. No guards, no jail, and you would be wearing much more appealing clothes."

"Shut up." I whispered. Mortmain chuckled slightly, continuing like he didn't hear me.

"But you are always beautiful my dearest, my Tess. Do you remember the time you wore that hideous pink frilly dress, no one could have pulled that off except my precious Tess."

"I'm here for a reason." I said louder this time, Mortmain eyes flicked to mine a smile forming on his lips,

"And what is that my Tess?"

"This." I said unfolding the letter and showing it to him. Mortmain squinted his eyes trying to read, even got up to tried to get closer, but like Tim had said he was chained to the table and couldn't move.

"What is This?" He asked, "I would look at it myself…but as you can see I'm in a little of a situation."

"It's a letter." I said, "I got it with a rose last night." He looked at me strangely. His head was tilted and his brow furrowed together in confusion.

"And this is pertinent to me because…?" he let the sentence dropped, his head was still cocked. I sighed, trying to get all my nerves out for what I was about to do.

Slowly I walked towards the table. Mortmain was smiling blissfully. I quickly spread the letter in front of him so that he could see it. Mortmain inhaled deeply.

"You still smell so beautiful my Tess." He said. I snapped away from him, a look of horror on my face. Quickly I returned to my post besides the door. Mortmain smiled before he put his face down to read the letter.

As he read I saw his face morph, but surprisingly it was the opposite of what I thought it would be. I thought it would have morphed into something happy, blissful as he read his own work. But his face seemed to become angrier and angrier as he read the disgusting piece if paper. Finally, he looked up his eyes blazing in hate, more than I had ever seen in one person.

"Who wrote this?" he seethed.

"You did." I said glaring.

"Theresa dear I haven't wrote to you since the day that you put me in here. I've tried many times, but they won't send my letters, and they most defiantly don't let me have anything with your beautiful face on it."

"But then…who…?" I said confusion written clearly on my face. I shook the rushing thoughts of danger away. I didn't need to think about this new knowledge right now. All I needed to do was get away from Mortmain as fast as I could. Even if he didn't write this letter, he had written plenty of others.

Quickly I turned around and started to open the door to exist. I was half way threw the threshold when I heard Mortmain voice ask a question.

"But I am curious Tess," he said, "Who is this mystery boy of yours? I haven't even seen the pictures yet and I'm quite jealous." I turned around giving him a glare that would have stopped anyone in there tracks.

"Someone that you will _never_ be." I said venom in my words. Mortmain raised a brow.

"I'm really jealous now." He said smiling. I barely heard those words before I shut the heavy door and walked away from a man that had caused me so much grief and pain. He mad almost made my life unbearable.

**William Herondale**

I had knocked on Tessa's door several times before I realized that she wasn't home. When that finally had clicked I had sat down by her door, waiting nervously for her to come back. I didn't care if she got here at three a clock in the morning, I was here to stay.

Finally I saw the elevator go pass my floor and head towards the penthouse. I stood up, plastered on a grin, and waited for Tess to come out of the elevator.

"Hey Tess I was…Tess what's wrong?" My grin was gone once I saw her walk through the door. All the progress I had made that morning seemed to be wiped off her face. No slight smile, no anything. Her face was pale, her eyes read and puffy. To be honest she looked like crap, which I had thought was impossible for Tessa to look like.

"Will." She said almost softly, "Oh god Will I'm so stupid." She ran her hair through her hair, messing it up in a perfect way. But her eyes where glistening again, and I could tell she was trying to hold back the tears.

"Tessa what happened?" I asked taking a small step towards her. It seemed that I had been doing this a lot lately. Trying to comfort her. I liked the fact that I got to hold her when it occurred, but I didn't like that fact that she had to be sad while I held her.

I wanted her to be happy when she was in my arms. Full of bliss and joy that she could only get when she was with me. I didn't want her crying. No more sad memories with me in it, just happy. But that wasn't going to happen today, because Tessa was already running past me covering her face and off into her apartment.

After staring blankly at where she had been standing for about a minute, I finally regained my composure and fowled Tessa inside. Making sure that I locked the door behind me, and seeing that the knife still lay by the door, I went to look for her.

She was in her bedroom.

I hadn't been in that particular part of the house, we hadn't gotten…that far. God how I wanted to get that far, but with Tessa it was something completely different.

Her room was a dark red color, with a white carpet and a king sized bed covered in a huge white and red comforter. Pictures hung everywhere and there was just as many clothes. A huge bookcase covered one wall, filled with different books of all sizes and width. There was a closed door that probably led to the bathroom, and another door that was open, revealing a walk in closet with even more clothes inside.

Tess was on the white bed, her face shoved into a decorative pillow, her dark brown hair a great contrast compared to the decor. She almost looked like she was sleeping, except for the fact that her shoes where still on, and the sound of her sobs coming from where she lay.

"Theresa." I said coming closer to the bed. She rolled over onto her back, starring blankly up at the ceiling. I was slightly happy to see that no more tears where rolling down her cheeks

"You must think that I'm a wreck." She mumbled up toward the ceiling.

"No," I said, "I don't.

"Then you must be crazy." She laughed, but it was hollow. Sighing I sat at the end of the bed sinking deeply into the soft mattress. Tessa didn't move.

"Tess what happened?" I asked.

"I went to see him." She said simply, "That sick bastard." The last part was spoken with such venom that I couldn't help but flinch away.

"Who is he?" I asked. Another hollow laugh escaped her laugh.

"That's right," she said, "You don't know what's happening. You don't know anything; about me, about him."

"I would like too." I said.

"Which one?"

"Both." I whispered. She suddenly sat up. She was looking at me an unreadable expression on her face, but there was something there that made me move closer, so that our faces where only inches apart.

"Why?" she asked.

"I have no idea." We stared at each other, gray and blue eyes searching each other for any sign, any. But we where both too good for that, we have both have trained ourselves to well to let down the walls that quickly. Finally Tessa nodded.

"Ok." She whispered, "Ok." She pulled back and fell on the bed again, looking up at the damn ceiling. I laid down next to her, are shoulders and legs brushing against each other.

"I went to see Axel Mortmain." She said.

"M?" I asked knowingly.

"He used to be." She said softly, her eyes were empty, almost lifeless.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"He used to…" She sighed heavily, "He used to send me notes like that. Along with pictures of me, and little gifts he thought I would like. Sick, sick gifts. But that was a year ago, and before he was sent to jail for trying to kidnap me like six times."

"So why did you go see him?" I asked. Rage was surging through me that this Mortmain character had brought her so much pain.

"I wanted answers." she said, "They said that I would never have to deal with this again, never get one of these letters from him. And then Jess some how convinced me to go see him. I don't know how she does it but she gets me to do the stupidest things." I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. I wanted to comfort her, but I honestly had no idea what to do.

"I think I'll have to talk to Jessamine." I mumbled. A slight smile formed on her lips, and I couldn't help but feel happy that I had done something right.

"When…when I saw him I showed him the letter. Will, he got so angry at it, furious actually. He said that he didn't write it, he said that they wouldn't let him have anything to do with me Will. He was angry because someone was copying him. Who the fuck is that crazy to copy him? Why can't they stalk someone else? Why can't they Will?" Tears where now running freely down her cheeks. She turned towards me snuggling deeply into my chest. I felt my arms wrap around her automatically holding the broken girl close to me.

"Tess I have no idea what to do right now," I said to her my voice a plea. "What do you want me to do Tessa? I will do anything. Just tell me how I can make the tears stop." I didn't realize I had said those words aloud until the sobbing stopped right after I said it. I felt my stomach knot as I realized what I had just said, what it had meant, how I said it.

Tessa slowly raised her head away form my chest so that she was looking right into my eyes. Her gray eyes where puffy and red, but they where still beautiful, so, so beautiful. With out thinking my hands raised and cupped her face.

"Will." She said her voice low and husky. I felt myself push against her harder as a chill ran through me.

"Yes?" I asked my voice was just as husky as hers. I felt her breath hitch and she slowly licked her lips. She moved closely so that her mouth was right by my ear.

"Just hold me Will." She said her breath warming my ear, making me close my eyes in bliss. "Hold me and don't let go."

And that's what I did.

I held her. Wrapped her up in my arms so tightly that you couldn't put a piece of paper between us.

"Always." I whispered back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Catwalk Love**

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

**Theresa Gray**

I woke up to the feeling of safety and warmth for the second day in a row. It would be a lie to myself, and to everyone else, to say that I didn't like it. Except unlike last time I knew what was causing the feeling and didn't scream bloody murder. Instead I snuggled deeper into Will's warm chest, reveling in the tingling feeling that was rushing through my body.

"You're up." He whispered in my ear as he began to lightly stroke my hair in a rhythmic pattern.

"Mmmm." Was my incoherent reply.

"Come on Tess we need to get up and get ready. Remember we have a photo shoot today."

"Mmmm." I said again snuggling deeper. I knew that he was smirking, could feel it in the way his body vibrated with one of his irritating chuckles.

"Marshall will kill you," he said, "And yes I am going to blame it on you."

"Mmmm."

"Come on Tessa we need to get ready."

"Mmmm"

"What if I promise that we'll stop at Starbucks on the way in?" My interest was peeked and I didn't reply with an incoherent mumble. Will seemed to take this as a good sign. Damn my caffeine in the morning addiction. "And I'll buy you anything else you want there." He pressed. I untangled myself from him and gave him a glare.

"Promise?" I asked. I really don't think he knew what he was getting himself into. But no way was I telling him that now.

"Absolutely." He said. With one more glare that said 'you better' I rolled away from him so I was sitting on the other side of the bed. Quickly I picked myself up off the comfy mattress and headed towards my closet to get ready. I couldn't help but feel Will's eyes on me the entire time.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" I asked turning around. Will was looking at me with a heated gaze, but right underneath that was a look of worry shinning clearly in his eyes.

"You bet I am." He said the worry and heat fading and the arrogant look making a strong comeback. I couldn't help but to feel a little happy about this. Even though I would _never _admit this to him, I kind of liked it. "I can't wait to see what they have in store for us this time." He gave me a suggestive look and like I always did, I rolled my eyes.

"Go get ready William." I said turning around and heading deeper into my closet.

I couldn't help but to agree with Will though. It will be very interesting to see what Marshall had planned for us this time.

It was weird walking into the warehouse type building to do the shoot. With everything that was going on right now, work had been the last thing on my mind. I didn't even get to hear what the shoot was about before Camille was on me and dragging me away to get ready.

My outfit was very simple today. My hair was curled to perfection, and I was wearing a very simple, and short, halter red dress. Camille gave me some red heels, put a little make up on and sent me on my way. To be honest it looked like I was about to go clubbing.

And of course I had been right, because at the moment the warehouse was transformed into a miniature dance club. With random people off the street and everything. The only difference was the fact that there were cameras everywhere, and the bar was empty. That would never happen at a real club. Usually you had to fight to get a seat, or use your charms. Usually I did the latter.

"Theresa, doll." I heard Marshall croon, "William told me you didn't get a chance to look over the file," he winked at me. Yes actual winkage. Probably because he thought Will and I had sex again. I was in no mood to correct him, so I let him continue his speech and fantasy. "So I'm here to debrief you. I already gave William his, and right now he's getting ready. Camille took you away from me before I could talk to you both.

"Okay." I said waiting patiently for Marshall to continue.

"This is for some company or another. Honestly, I don't even know what they do there, but hey as long as there paying right."

"Marshall." I chastised trying to get him back on task.

"Yes." He said his wondering mind coming back, "Well they have this new product of something or another and the motto is Greet, Play, Love. It kind of reminds me of that movie that just came out, what was it Eat, Pray…"

"Marshall!"

"Anyways," he said continuing like he hadn't got of course. "We are shooting three shoots in the acting style. You know what that is doll. Acting more than posing, but still look stunningly beautiful. The first one here is Greet, and that will be at the club. I will inform you of the others as we go along, because Mangus is yelling at me and William just came out." I didn't ask how he knew. I just nodded my head, because Marshall always knew _everything_ that was happening. You just had to except that early on.

"Let's go!" Mangus voice yelled. I headed towards the bar where we would be shooting to see Will there. He was decked out in clubbing clothes to. Nice black pants and a simple white dress shirt with a jacket over it. His black hair was messed up in all the right ways and blue eyes shinning. Overall he looked…well as hot as he always was.

"You look stunning, Tess." He whispered as I got closer. I smirked at him.

"Let's just get this over with Herondale." He smirked back at me. And with that music started playing, and Mangus yelled at us to get are asses modeling. And that is exactly what we did.

Will took the first step by taking the fake drinks on the bar counter and handing me one. We hit them together in a classic toast, all the while smiling. _Snap. Snap. Snap._

Next thing I knew Will was taking the drink out of my hand and setting on the bar. To be honest I was completely shocked when he leaned down and started whispering nonsense in my ear. But being a trained model, instead of shock on my face I had a sultry smile, like he was telling me something intimate. _Snap. Snap. Snap. _

Lightly, I pushed Will away from me. It was my turn now. I bit down on my lip and walked up close to him. _Snap. Snap._ Slowly I ran my finger down his shirt. All the while looking up to his bright blue eyes that only seemed to be becoming brighter. _Snap. Snap. Snap_.

Suddenly, Will grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the crowd of people. Obviously we were done with the bar scene. _Snap. Snap. Snap. _

The people on the fake dance floor moved away from us, probably because they were told to, until we were in are own private bubble of sorts. Will grabbed my hips pulling my back into him, and I let my body start to sway with the music as we began to dance. _Snap. Snap. Snap._

"More!" I heard Mangus yell. And like the good models we complied.

My hands snaked up around his neck and I pulled him closer, Will rested his head in the crook of my neck and I felt him let out a little moan. I smiled. _Snap. Snap._ Then Will's hands began tightening on my hips, and for a second I thought the dress was going to rip. _Snap. Snap. Snap. _

Will's turned me around so that I was facing him and he rested his forehead on mine. _Snap. Snap. Snap_. We were barley moving now. Just starring in each others eyes, with an intensity and heat that made me body tingle and push closer into him. _Snap. Snap. Snap._

"I'm going to roll you out ok." Will whispered in my ear. I didn't even get to protest before He was rolling me away from him are hands still connected. _Snap. Snap. Snap_. As I reached the maximum distance are arms would let us he tugged me back and I rolled securely back into his arms. _Snap. Snap. Snap._

Will smirked at me once more before, without a warning, he dipped me. _Snap. Snap. Snap._ And before I even realized what was happening Will's lips were on mine. _Snap. _

God, I was so screwed.

**William Herondale**

The next shoot was Play, at least that is what Marshall told me. The club was gone, and now there was a regular bedroom scene set up. A kind sized white bed sat in the middle and the walls were a warm brown color. I stood in the middle of the set waiting for Tess.

I was quite excited to see her. If she was wearing anything like I was, only a pair of boxers, then I was more than ready to see her. I heard a little yelp come from where she was getting changed, making me wonder even more what was going on behind that curtain. I'm afraid to say that my imagination got carried away on me, and I wasn't quite sure that just boxers would be good enough on the effect it had on me.

Of course my imagination wasn't as good as the real thing, and I could only let a sigh of contempt as I saw Tessa come out.

She was wearing only a lace trimmed, dark blue bra and matching panties. Her hair was exactly the same as it had been before. Curled to perfection. But this time it looked a little messier. Like someone had run there hands through it several times to mess it up, or at least give the appearance that I had. God did I want too. Along with the racy undergarments she was wearing five inch, dark blue, high heel that elongated her already long legs. Her overall appearance; heart stopping.

"Ok loves," Marshall's high voice squeaked officially breaking me out of my trance. "It's play time, soooooo play!" He sounded a little too excited to me. Tessa just rolled her eyes and strutted her way over to where I was standing in the middle of the set.

"Take two." She mumbled under her breath.

"Can't wait." I said putting my finger under her chin and directing her gaze to me. A slight blush raced across her skin and I could only smirk. That was new, and I'd be damned if I said I didn't like it.

"It's "play" you guys." Mangus voice rang, "So play and save that for the lovey dovey shoot." Tessa laughed at this and quickly retreated from me. And like a cat chasing a mouse I fowled. Snap.

She was getting to far away from me, and I didn't like it. Quickly I reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm wanting her back in my arms. We froze like that, her arm stretched so that it was fully extended, me looking at her with lust in my eyes. Snap. Snap. She turned her head around so that she was looking at me a mischievous glare in her eyes. Snap.

Quick as a whip she yanked on my arm sending me flying towards the bed in surprise. _Snap. Snap. Snap. _I landed on the cushions with a big Whoosh as my breath left me momentarily. Damn, I thought, that girl is strong. Snap. Snap.

Next thing I knew Tessa was straddling me on the waist, her brown hair falling all to one side as she looked down on me with a smile on her face. It was a beautiful smile, something that made my mind stop working and wanting noting more than to touch her, claim her as mine. _Snap. Snap. Snap._

I gave Tessa a mischievous smile of my own then and hers warped in curiosity. I winked and with the slight twisting of my hips and a giant push, I was now that one that was on top of her smiling. _Snap. Snap._ Tessa looked stunned for a quick second before the model inside of her took over and she put on a seductive look. My heat quickened and I looked at it. This was fake, Tessa didn't feel that way; she made that clear. _Snap._

"Will, we need to do something else." Tessa said breathlessly. Snapping out of my self conscious rant, I gave her a smile before rolling off of her. She fowled but not before grabbing a pillow. Snap.

I gave her a curious look as she smiled, and the next thing I knew she was hitting me with the pillow. _Snap. Snap_. Of course it didn't hurt I actually laughed at the feeling of her beating me with the thing, but it wasn't what I wanted with the shoot. _Snap. Snap. Snap._ No, I wanted and excuse to feel her, to touch he silky skin.

I grabbed the pillow from her hands and yanked it away from her. She squealed and started to run away from me. Snap. God, did this girl know what she was doing to me. She fucking squealed, and now I needed to have her in my arms. So I did the only thing that my lust filled mind could think of doing. I chased her. _Snap. Snap. Snap._

I caught her eventually. Wrapping her up in my arms and hugging her close to me. She squealed again. _Snap. Snap. Snap._

"Stop squealing." I hissed in her ear. She struggled to get away from me, but I wasn't having it. Her smooth skin on mine was driving me insane, and I didn't plan on letting that go.

"Why?" she asked managing to rip away from me slightly. _Snap. Snap_. But as soon as she was gone I pulled her back securing her against my chest. This time she was facing me.

"Because it's driving me insane." I said huskily my hands spreading across her back, soaking up the feel of her skin. Tessa looked at me suspicion clouding her eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." I whispered back. She smiled slightly, biting her lip.

"Keep moving guys!" Mangus yelled at us, "Play means play, not stand around all day just holding her. And why haven't you kissed her yet boy! She looks absolutely divine."

"That I can't deny." I called back to him.

Then I kissed her. And it wasn't a light kiss like the one we had shared before. This kiss was more of a push-her-against-the-wall-with-all-your-might-beca use-all-you-want-to-do-is-get-closer-to-her kiss. The best part; she kissed back just as hungrily. _Snap. Snap. Snap._

I forgot about the cameras and the people watching us. I didn't process the constant clicking of Mangus taking are pictures that the whole world will see. I was too absorbed in her, in Tessa. Her lips were incredibly soft, just like I remembered. I had missed those perfect, pink lips, and I had wanted noting more to bite them again; lick them. That was exactly what I did as I begged for entry into her perfect mouth I wanted to taste her, to let out tongues come crashing together passionately. And she did, she opened her mouth so that my tongue slid into her mouth searching and devouring everything it could touch. A deep, vibrating moan escaped my lips only to be fowled by one of Tessa's own. It made me push against her harder. Was that even possible?

God, I was so screwed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Catwalk Love**

**CHAPTER NINE **

**Theresa Gray**

I was standing in front of the full length mirror looking at my costume for the next part of the three picture trilogy. Love. My heart raced at the word. To be honest, love wasn't exactly something that came easy to me anymore. Sure I loved my parents, loved Jessamine like a sister, and Marshall like a crazy older brother. But that was about it. I was one of those girls who just didn't do love.

Or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

My outfit consisted of a dark red dress that went all the way down to the floor. Two thick straps covered my shoulders, but the back of the dress was nonexistent until you reached the top of my hips. It was a dress that many would fight to wear, and I couldn't help but feel slightly lucky that I was the one who got to wear it.

"Theresa dear, stop staring at yourself and get your skinny ass out here!" Camille shouted. I bit my lip nervously.

"Do you think I look ok?" I asked shyly.

"When don't you look 'ok'?" Camille asked, "Now stop worrying about what William will think and get out here. Magnus is getting impatient." The last part was what got me to rush out my dressing room and onto set. An angry Mangus was never a good thing. I didn't even try to correct Camille about the William comment, I was too busy trying to appease the manic photographer.

The set had changed dramatically once again. No more was the playful bedroom scene, but a nighttime background shimmering with fake stars with a balcony setup. The best part of the set was the guy that was leaning against the railing of the balcony, waiting for me.

Will looked perfect.

He had on jet black suit that was tailored to him perfectly. The white shirt underneath had been unbuttoned and the collar slightly popped, a red tie that matched my dress hung loosely around his neck.

Slowly, he turned to look at me. His blue eyes seemed to light up as they finally saw me. They also began a slow, torturous journey down my body and all the way back up again. When his eyes met mine again they were still shinning, but this time I knew it was for a completely different reason.

"Tess," He said his voice slightly raspy, "You look…you look absolutely stunning." He had his arm reached out towards me now. Patiently waiting me for it to take it. No one could blame me that I did.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said as he pulled me towards his body. Slowly his hand rose to my face. The tips of his fingers brushing across my cheek softly. His baby blue eyes were soft and a ghost of a smile had covered his lips.

"I know," he said, "It's not your fault that you find me irresistible, everyone does. Hell, even Marshall has."

It was a classic William Herondale comment. It was a comment, that if he had said three days ago, I would have probably slapped him in the face before strutting away extremely pissed off. But I couldn't do that now. Now, it was just another part of Will's charm that seemed to be growing on me at an alarmingly fast rate. I had known him for a little under a week and already my heart was doing triple time whenever he was near me. It was terrifying and thrilling all at the same time.

Will had become an enigma in my life, and I would do anything to figure that enigma out.

"There are my two stars," Magnus trilled as he walked towards us. Sparkles and all. "I was begging to worry. Now you two go stand over there, we'll put the music on, and we'll begin." With a one more extravagant whoosh of his hand Magnus walked over to where he would be shooting and Will and I walked over to where we would be modeling.

We were still close. Extremely close. Will hadn't taken his arm away from my waist and by the way it constricted while we walked, I could tell he didn't want to.

And that was okay with me.

"Now muffin cakes, lovelies, sweethearts, whatever you two want to be called." It was Marshall this time. He was seated behind a computer, probably watching every photo that popped up on the screen with keen eyes. "I want you two to act like you're head over heels in love. That means snuggling, jaw dropping kisses, and maybe, just maybe a little bit of clothing removal."

I gulped. My mind automatically jumped to the gutter and began picturing Will and I actually removing clothes from each other's bodies. No cameras though. Just us.

"Exactly!" Magnus applauded, "Marshall is right on track. Now let's get this show on the road people. We don't have all day." On his last words the music started up playing a slow sensual song. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Action!" Magnus called.

The first thing that Will did was kiss me.

**William Herondale**

I couldn't help myself. She was so close, so perfect, and I just couldn't help myself. As soon as I had an excuse, I brought my lips crashing down onto Tessa's. But I was careful about it. I had to stick to the script. It wasn't a fast paced tongue tying kiss, it was slow, soft, and perfect. _Snap, Snap, Snap._

I let my hand wander to the back of the dress that was cleverly designed so I could only feel her heated skin. Whoever had invented open backed clothing, they were my fucking hero. _Snap, Snap, Snap._

I couldn't kiss her forever. She might get suspicious, and I'm sure that they would want more for the photo shoot. So somehow I mange to retract my lips from hers. I don't move away from her though. I just look into those beautiful grey eyes and smile like a damn fool. _Snap, Snap, Snap._ She's breathing heavily and looking at me too. There's something in those grey eyes, I just don't know what.

Slowly, I bring my forehead down so that it's lying flatly against hers. My hands leave there place on her back and reach down until there clutching her small waist. _Snap, Snap, Snap._

"Will." She whispers softly. I don't know what it means and I don't know what she wants. What I do know is that when she said my name it made me go mad. Just for a second. But it was enough. Softly, I push her against the fake fence of the balcony. _Snap, Snap, Snap._

"Theresa." I really can't remember one time that I said her full name it had always been Tessa or Tess. Never Theresa. "Theresa you're driving me crazy." I push against her harder letting my hips rolling against her so she can see just how crazy I really am. A moan escapes her throat and her body arches against the fence. _Snap, Snap, Snap._

"What are you doing to me?" I ask her between slow, wet kisses that are attacking her neck. _Snap, Snap, Snap._

"Will."

"I can't…I can't describe…" I can't finish my sentence. The attack on her neck had stopped. My head is now resting in the crook of her neck. My lips brush against her collarbone as I speak. _Snap, Snap, Snap._

Tessa's warm hand that had been clutching the fence suddenly makes a journey up my arm. _Snap, Snap._ They continue on their way, going over my shoulder and brushing softly against my neck. _Snap._ Finally they make their way into my black hair and clutch on tight. _Snap, Snap, Snap._ It might have hurt, but I was too caught up in Tessa to even care.

"Going great so far guys," Magnus calls waking me up slightly from my haze, "We've got a lot of these soft ones, now let's go for a little bit more passion."

"Clothing removal!" I hear Marshall shout. I can't help but let a soft chuckle escape.

Ever so slowly I push away from Tessa. Her hands that were in my hair fall away so that they're circled around my neck. My hands rub up and down her exposed back softly. We're both smiling at Marshall's antics. _Snap, Snap_.

"You heard the man," I say, "Just don't slap me when it happens."

"Who says you're the only one removing clothes William?" Tessa's eyes glimmer with dark humor that paralyzes me in my spot. I don't think I've ever wanted someone as bad as I wanted Tessa Gray at this moment.

Her hands slide down my neck and softly push at the suite jacket. I don't protest at all as it falls to the floor in a loud thud. _Snap, Snap._ Her hands are now making work of the red tie with practiced hands. _Snap, Snap, Snap._ It falls to the ground, twirling in the air. _Snap._

I swallow hard as her finger begin to undo the buttons of the white shirt. My eyes watch her every movement. And as she undoes each one my hands begin to grab onto her hips tighter and tighter. My thumbs making slow, circular motions on her waist. _Snap, Snap, Snap._

"You didn't answer my question Will," she whispers into my ear. Her hands are still working on the damn buttons. Slow, torturously slow. _Snap, Snap_. "Who told you that I wouldn't be removing any clothes?" At her words the last button comes undone allowing the white shirt to willow open and expose my tone chest. _Snap, Snap, Snap._

I don't answer her question.

I can't.

Honestly I don't think I could even talk at the moment. My mind was too busy going through several fantasies of Tessa and me. All of them included us two naked and alone. So instead I do the only thing my lust filled mind can think of.

I kiss her.

_Snap, Snap, Snap._

Hard and soft.

_Snap, Snap, Snap._

Fast and slow.

_Snap, Snap, Snap._

I kiss her a thousand different ways. Yet all of them are perfect. Then I detach myself. Both of us are breathing hard and eyes are blazing with emotion. _Snap, Snap_. But somehow I catch my breath, smirk, and say:

"Now it's your turn."

I spin her around so that her back is facing me. _Snap, Snap._ There's no zipper in the back, honestly there's no back at all. So instead I let my fingers hover over the straps on her shoulders. _Snap, Snap._ I let them draw lazy patterns on her perfect skin, before I slowly slide my fingers underneath the straps and let the slowly push them down. _Snap, Snap, Snap._

The action exposes only more of her skin to me. I can't help myself when my lips automatically began to plant soft kisses all around her. _Snap, Snap, Snap. _

A soft moan escapes Tessa's lips. It sounds real. Really real. It sounds like I'm turning this girl inside out. Almost as if at this moment we really were alone, and Tessa really did want me to do these things to her. That little moan sparked something in me that I thought had died long ago. Something that had died with another girl. Somewhere else, far, far, away.

Then I remember that this is a photo shoot and this isn't real. It's fake. Right? It's all for the photo shoot. She doesn't really feel this way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Catwalk Love **

**A/N: So YESH! I have finally gotten the balls to post this chapter and try to continue the story! I hope you all like this chapter and yes.. I adopted this from Love2WriteDealwithIt.**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Theresa Gray**

My breath hitched when Will began to pull the straps of my backless dress down. Never had someone made me feel like this. He lit the fire that I, for so many years, believed that I just didn't exsist in me. Is it even possible for me to love someone like him?

Somehow he just pranced into my world and started to flip it in ways that I just didn't like, but also sort of excited me a little. I had modeled with my other male partners, but none of them held a spark to what Will did.

_snap. snap. snap. snap. _

The camera is just flashing away, but I hardly notice it anymore. All my attention is on Will at the moment.

I pressed the front of my dress to my collarbone to prevent it from falling. Will feathered kisses all over the exposed skin of my back. My insides felt like melting into butter. It feels almost as if he actually loves me when he kisses me, but then again, I remember that all he wants is to get in my panties. He doesn't really love me.. No one really can.

With one hand holding my dress to my body, I reached behind me and tangled my fingers in his soft black hair. Tilting my head off to the side, his lips find the curve of my neck and gently kiss and suck. The moans that leave my lips are ones that I'm hoping nobody knows are real. What he does to me is incredible.

"Tessa.." I hear my name come out in a whisper off his lips. "Look at me."

I turn my body around and press into him. I look lovingly into his eyes as our foreheads gently press together, like the way a young couple might do as if their madly in love with one another.

Softly sliding his hands into my tresses, he pulls me in for a soft kiss. Ever so slowly it builds deeper. Soon, I feel a hand leave my hair and travel down the small of my back. All of a sudden, I'm leaning back in a dip. Not once did he break that kiss. This kiss really did feel different. It really feels like he actually loves me. There's so much affection and passion. It's hard to fake that kind of passion. I learned that from past experences.

Pulling away, I hear Marshall clap in approval. "Well done my little love birds. Very real and convincing. Go get changed and we will discuss and look over the pictures."

"Miss Gray, may I see you for a moment?" Magnus asks.

"Of course, Magnus." I walk over to the desk where he is sitting.

"I am so impressed with your work. I would love to do more shoots with you and William. The images are phenominal and absolutely stunning. I have done many shoots with you, but I can honestly say that this is the best shoot you've done for me. Well done Theresa."

"Thank you Magnus. I'm glad your happy with the results of the shoot. I look forword to more shoots with you."

"Likewise. Now go get changed so we can go through these lovely pictures."

I headed back to my dressing room and slid the dress the rest of the way off. Hanging it up, I sat down and slid the heels off my feet. Giving them a quick rub, I slid on a pair of light blue yoga pants and a white loose-fitting, broken in t-shirt. Turning to the mirror, I took a make-up wipe and gently took off all the make up. Twisting my hair into a top knot, I slid my sandals on and left the room.

I went to the room where the photos were sent to be viewed. Sitting in the room was Magnus, Marshall, and, of course, Will. They all surrounded the screen while Magnus flipped through the pictures.

"Good timing Tessa. We're just looking through the pre-shots." I sat down with the others for about 2 full hours looking all the pictures from all the different photo sessions. I found myself very satisfied with the first two shoots, which were greet and play, and the shots we picked.

As for the last shoot. I tried to steer them all towards the less risky images, but the risky pictures are the ones that everyone is liking the most. Eventually, I just give in. Sighing in defeat, I let them use the pictures that they want.

"Well done everybody. That's a wrap for today. Tessa tell your mother that I will send over the images from the last couple shoots. I know that she likes to have your pictures for your portfolio." Marshall says as he slides on his jacket.

"I shall do so, Marshall." I grab my bag and start for the door with Will following right behind me. I pulled out my phone and texted my mom telling her what Marshall had told me.

"Nice work Tessa. Very convincing and extremely sexy." I roll my eyes at his comment.

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself." I'm going to regret this comment aren't I.

"I know. Its a natural gift and I'm completely charming and irrestiable." Yes. Yes I do regret that comment. "I don't know about you, but working with you for hours without a break takes a lot of energy and to put it bluntly, I'm famished."

He's not wrong. I'm quite hungry myself, but being a model and all, I'm on a "special" diet thanks to my mother. I tend to ignore the feeling and just carry on with my life as is.

"You can go and eat. I'm going to head back to my apartement to rest up."

"Whatever you say Tessa. Whatever you say." he walks off in the opposite direction and I catch a cab back to the apartment complex.

"Good Evening Miss Gray."Max kindly greeted me.

"Hello Max." I offered a small smile for him and continued to the elevator.

The ride up to the penthouse was quiet. Something bothered me about the letter and the rose. If it wasn't Mortmain who sent me the letter and flower, then, who was it? That one year had given me enough hell to last me a lifetime. I don't need another stalker like that.

Digging my apartment keys out, I walked in and found that the atmosphere was unusual. Heading staright for the kitchen, I found a black envelope with my name in white script on the front. I wasn't doing this alone. I picked up my phone and dialed Jessamine.

It rang a couple times then she picked up with a tired sounding "Hello?"

"Jessamine. I know its late but I need you to be over here right now. Please. Its happening again." All the tiredness left her as she said "I'll be right over. Don't do anything till I get there."

And like that she hung up. She didn't live that far, but this is a mater of keeping my sanity or losing it. Minutes later there was a kncok on the door. I rushed to it thinking it was Jessamine. I was wrong.

A man dressed in a simple waist coat and trousers stood at the doorway holding a black box with a red ribbon tied in an elegant bow with an envelope.

"Theresa Gray?" the man asked.

"Yes. Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes. I need you to sign this." he pulled out a clipboard and a pen. I signed the paper and took the package.

"Have a good night Miss Gray." he started down the hall.

"Excuse me sir?" I call for him.

"Yes, Miss?" he turned to face me.

"Who is this from? Do you know?" I ask hoping for a simple answer, but no.

"I'm sorry Miss, but it's our policy to keep purchases private. I can't tell you even if I wanted to miss. I'm sorry."

It's fine, Sir. Thank you for your time."

"Good night Miss Gray."

Shutting the door, I set the box on the counter with the envelope and continue waiting for Jessamine. Another minute, later another knock is at the door and this time it is Jessamine. She's dressed in sweatpants and a tanktop with flip-flops.

"You didn't open anything did you?" she questioned.

"No. I didn't. I did take your advice and went to jail to see if Mortmain wrote me that letter and sent the rose, but it wasn't him. He would write, but the guards wouldn't send the letters."

"Tessa. You know what this means right?" Jessamine and I shared a long and suffering look.

"I know." I cast a glance outside my apartment window and watched as the skies darkened and the rain started to fall.

**William Herondale**

The way Tessa sounded when we did that shoot, felt so very real. almost as if she enjoyed all those things I did to her. As if she really wanted me to continue doing what I was doing. There had only ever been one girl that I ever cared about. _Clarissa._ When she died, I buried all my feeling with her.

It happened so many years ago, but it still feels like it happened yesterday. Her eyes and face are so haunting. I see them in my dreams and , now, in reality. When ever I look at Tessa, I can see her face, her smile. Those beautiful eyes remind me of Clarissa so much. I had only ever loved her.

I haven't been able to love another girl like her since then. Her death was my undoing. Sure I can charm girls with my looks and personality, but I haven't fallen for a single one them..until now.

_Tessa_

Her name rings in my head. I can still feel the softness of her lips, her skin. So sweet and tender. Silently, I watch from inside a cafe as the streets continue to move and bustle about their lives as the rain starts to fall.

Finishing my tea and scone, I left the payment on the table and started back for the apartments. I need to know if I really could possibly love Tessa or if its just my horomones getting the best of me and my judgement.

"Good Evening Mr. Herondale." I barely heard Max greet me when I walked into the apartment building. The ride up the apartment elevator seemed to least forever. The little noises like a baby crying in a buggy next to me with a woman trying to calm him down or the ramble of a bussiness man on a cell phone yelling at his employee for his or her incompitence didn't seem to bother me at all.

Sure I had kissed Tessa, but I never felt as if it really meant anything. I did believe it was real at one point, but then I realize that she doesn't really love me and that everything that she's doing is for the photoshoot. I keep telling myself over and over that she doesn't really feel this way and she's just a good actress and model.

I have to figure this out now. I got off the elevator and ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time, until I'm at the door of Tessa's apartment. Softly knocking on the door, A second later a girl with pale blonde hair answered the door.

"Will? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have to see Tessa."

"Now's not a good time -" I ignored the rest of her statement and brushed past her and found Tessa on the couch with her knees tucked under her chin. Her eyes red and puffy like she had been crying.

"Tessa. What's the matter?" I sat down next to her on the couch.

"You wouldn't understand, Will. You have no idea what's going on." she whispered out.

"Tessa if you tell me I could help you-"

"NO! You don't get it do you Will? This is bigger than the both of us. You. Do. Not Understand. This. Any of it."

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update this, but I just recently adopted this story and I wanted to make sure that I could make this chapter as good as the rest as to not embarress myself on the internet. (I'm literally praying that this isn't crap) I hope you all liked this and I am so grateful for those of you who have put up with my delayed update. Thanks for reading.**

**~snowflakedreams96~**


End file.
